Si j'étais moi
by aylala
Summary: 6ème année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. A la suite d'une farce qui à mal tourné, les quatre garçons se retrouvent face à une situation pour le moins délicate...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** Vous devez le savoir à force, mais tous les personnages de cette fic ( à part quelques infimes personnages secondaires…) ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling… Je ne fais que jouer avec eux…

Blabla de l'auteur : Voilà une mini fic en 5 chapitres que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire… J'espère que ça vous plaira…Bonne lecture à vous tous… Aylala

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Si j'étais moi**

**Chapitre un : Ces petits coups de pieds en vache que vous file la vie…**

- « Tu es sur que ça va marcher ? » demanda James à Remus à voix basse

- « Parfaitement, dans le bouquin ils disent que c'est infaillible ! » assura le jeune homme d'une voix sure

- « J'arrive pas à croire que toi Remus, notre conscience à tous, tu nous pousse à faire un truc de ce genre ! » chuchota Sirius d'un air admiratif.

- « Il l'a chercher aussi ! On ne s'attaque pas impunément aux affaires de Remus Lupin ! En plus j'y tenais vachement à cet échiquier ! »

- « Mais tu es sur que c'est lui ? » demanda Peter

- « Certain, je l'ai vu sortir du dortoir ! D'ailleurs faites moi penser à m'occuper de Barbara Cholesky qui l'a aidé à entrer dans la Salle Commune »

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé. Autant Remus pouvait être un garçon calme et posé, autant il était peu prudent de déclancher sa colère.

- « Ré-explique comment ça marche ton truc ! » demanda James à son ami

- « Tu vois ce nuage gris, bon il faut trouver un moyen de lui faire traverser ça. Ensuite on trouve un autre ''cobaye'' et on lui fait aussi traverser et là, on attend un petit peu et… »

- « Nos deux amis échangent leur corps ! Génialissime ! » s'exclama Sirius

- « Le plan parfait, on est insoupçonnable ! » ajouta James

- « Et à qui tu as pensé pour l'autre cobaye ? » demanda Peter

- « C'est là que ça va plaire à Patmol… J'avais envisagé de prendre Regulus ! »

- « Je t'aime toi, mon Lunard, quand tu as des idées qui frisent le génie ! » s'exclama Sirius en se mettant à frapper dans ses mains.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda alors Peter.

- « On attend ! J'ai envoyé un mot à Servillius, il devrait arriver dans un moment. Planquons nous ! »

Remus entraîna alors ses trois amis plus loin dans le couloir et ils se cachèrent à l'angle. Ils attendirent un moment en silence. James et Sirius échangeaient des regards amusés. Faire des crasses à Severus Rogue était de loin leur activité préférée. Et après cinq ans de guérilla intensive, la sixième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard commençait sur les chapeaux de roues. Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Tous retinrent leur souffle. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent petits à petits, Peter étouffait de petits gloussements en plaquant sa main devant sa bouche. Puis soudain

- « Nom d'un dragon ! C'est quoi ce truc ! » s'exclama une voix féminine

Le cœur de James s'arrêta de battre d'un court instant.

- « Lily ! » souffla-t-il aux autres.

- « C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que Evans fout par là ? » s'indigna Sirius en se levant d'un bond « Il faut la faire partir où elle va tout faire rater ! »

Remus se pencha alors discrètement pour observer ce qui se passait dans le couloir et se retourna vers ses amis, pâle et l'air tendu.

- « On a un problèmes les gars ! Elle a déjà traversé le nuage ! »

- « QUOI ? » s'écria alors James avant que ses amis n'ai pu l'en empêcher.

- « Potter ? » demanda Lily « Potter, c'est toi qui a fait apparaître ce truc ? Je sais que tu es là, je t'ai entendu, alors sors ! »

En soupirant James, suivit par les trois autres Maraudeurs se montrèrent.

- « Toujours vous quand il s'agit de faire des trucs pas net ! Vous pouvez pas vous séparer ma parole ! » s'écria Lily « C'est quoi ça ? » ajouta-t-elle en désignant le nuage gris derrière elle.

- « Je ne sais pas » répondit James

- « Ne mens pas ! C'est encore une de vos blagues vaseuses ? »

- « Non, en fait… »

Sirius allait commencer son explication quand Severus Rogue apparut au bout du couloir.

- « Eh vous! Je vais vous apprendre à envoyer des mots comme ça ! Bande de rebus de veracrasse ! » hurla Severus en avançant vers eux.

- « Pas le nuage ! » s'écria alors Remus en voyant leur ennemi s'en approcher dangereusement.

Dans la tête de James, tout se passa en un millième de seconde. Si Rogue traversait ce nuage, il échangerait son corps avec celui de Lily, et rien ne pouvait plus le dégoutté que de savoir que cet immonde type au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras allait être à l'intérieur de la fille qui le faisait rêver. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde aux conséquences de son acte, il s'élança dans le couloir et traversa le nuage juste avant que Rogue ne le fasse. Il termina sa course dans le Serpentard qui tomba à la renverse l'entraînant dans sa chute.

- « Tu veux te battre comme les moldus Potter ? Tu ne sais plus manier ta baguette ? » menaça Rogue et repoussant violemment le jeune homme.

- « Tu veux voir ce que je donne en duel Servillius ? » demanda alors James en brandissant sa baguette et en le menaçant.

- « Avec plaisir ! » siffla-t-il.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ici ! » gronda alors une grosse voix

- « Le concierge ! » s'écria Peter à moitié affolé.

James jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Severus qui le menaçait toujours, lui jeta un rapide « petrificus totalus » et prit ses jambes à son cou. Au passage, il attrapa la main de Lily et l'entraîna dans une course folle à travers les couloirs du collège, à la suite des trois autres Maraudeurs.

- « Lâche moi Potter ! » hurlait la jeune fille

- « Si tu ne veux pas te faire prendre, tu ferais mieux de te taire et de me suivre ! » lui lança James sans s'arrêter de courir.

La jeune fille n'ajouta pas un mot. Adams, le concierge n'était pas réputé pour ses qualités de cœur et elle préférait éviter toute rencontre avec lui au détour d'un couloir. Elle suivit donc James sans broncher, tout en se demandant où elle pouvait bien l'emmener. Il ralenti alors le pas et après s'être assuré que personne ne les avait suivi, il fit pivoter un tableau et révéla l'existence d'un passage secret. Il poussa la jeune fille à l'intérieur et referma le tableau.

- « Avance » lui souffla-t-il en lui désignant le fond du passage.

Sans dire un mot la jeune fille s'exécuta et fit quelques pas dans la pénombre.

- « Que la lumière soit ! » lança dans l'obscurité la voix amusée de Sirius « Et la lumière fut ! Lumos ! »

Une lumière blanche éclaira alors la pièce. Lily regarda tout autour, il s'agissait d'une sorte de placard à balai.

- « On l'a échappé belle ! » souffla Peter qui se tenait les côtes pour soulager un point de côtés.

- « Moi j'ai trouvé ça marrant ! » répliqua Sirius en souriant

- « Ouais, mais nous avons un problème ! » déclara Remus d'une voix grave.

Il fixa James qui baissa les yeux au sol.

- « Ils ont tous les deux traverser le nuage ! » continua-t-il.

James releva alors la tête d'un air coupable.

- « Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ce que c'était que ce nuage ? » demanda Lily d'un ton sec.

Remus la regarda alors d'un air gêné, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, la jeune fille sentit comme des picotements dans son corps. Elle sentit un vertige la gagner, les ferma les yeux et la sensation de fourmillement s'accentua encore et encore. Au bout d'un moment enfin, tout s'arrêta d'un coup sec. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux.

C'était étrange, rien ne paraissait plus comme avant. Comme si la salle avait fait un tour sur elle-même. Elle s'aperçut alors que Remus lui tournait le dos.

- « Eh ! Je t'ai posé une question ! » hurla-t-elle.

Mais ce ne fut pas sa voix qu'elle entendit. C'était une voix beaucoup plus grave, qui fit bizarrement vibrer sa gorge. Surprise elle regarda tout autour d'elle et crut qu'elle était devenue folle quand elle se vit elle-même en face d'elle.

Lily se mit alors à hurler mais son cri grave lui fit peur et elle se tut. Elle regarda ses mains. Ce n'était pas les siennes, elle était plus grande, plus large. Elle les posa sur son visage, ce n'était pas le sien non plus. Un doute affreux l'envahit, elle approcha ses doigts de son nez et sentit alors la monture froide d'une paire de lunette.

- « Potter ! » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents « Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle vit alors Remus se retourner vers elle, l'air désolé. Derrière lui, Sirius et Peter la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- « Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça marcherait si bien ! » s'exclama Sirius

- « QUOI ? » cria la jeune fille

- « Lily, s'il te plait, calme toi, on va tout t'expliquer » temporisa Remus

- « Vous avez plutôt intérêt… Est-ce que Potter est… »

- « Dans ton corps, oui ! » répondit alors le corps de Lily à l'autre bout de la pièce. « C'est assez surprenant d'ailleurs de voir tout ça à ta hauteur… Tu es petite finalement ! »

- « C'est toi qui es trop grand Potter ! » siffla Lily.

- « S'il vous plait tous les deux ! » intervint Remus « Voilà Lily, on voulait faire une farce à quelqu'un et il y a eu un petit soucis et en fait, James et toi avez échanger vos corps »

Lily soupira et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle serra ses jambes et les ramassa dans ses bras. Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux.

- « Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar… » supplia-t-elle

- « J'ai bien peur que non… » rétorqua James en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol.

Malheureusement, il portait l'uniforme de la jeune fille et assis dans cette position, la jupe réglementaire ne cachait pas grand-chose des ses sous-vêtements.

- « Potter ! Assied toi mieux que ça ! » hurla-t-elle avant que les garçons aient eu le temps d'apercevoir quoique se soit.

- « Oh excuse moi ! » répondit James qui n'avait pas fait attention.

Il replia ses jambes.

- « Combien de temps ça va durer ? » demanda la jeune fille toujours de cette même voix grave qui la faisait sursauter à chaque fois.

- « C'est bien là le soucis, je ne sais pas… » avoua Remus

- « QUOI ? » hurlèrent d'une même voix James et Lily

- « Ce n'était pas précisé dans le livre » reprit Remus

- « Tu veux dire que tu jettes un sort comme ça, sans savoir comment l'annuler et sans savoir combien de temps il dure ! » s'indigna Lily

- « Je ne pensais pas que… » commença le jeune homme, mais incapable de trouver une excuse valable pour se justifier, il préféra se taire.

Furieuse, Lily se leva d'un bond, elle fut surprise de se voir si grande tout d'un coup.

- « Ca suffit maintenant ! Je vais aller voir Dumbledore et je vais tous lui raconter ! Vous allez avoir de sérieux problèmes les Maraudeurs ! » cria-t-elle

- « LILY ! NON ! » s'écrièrent les quatre garçons

- « Et pourquoi pas ? C'est quand même de votre faute si je suis dans ce stupide corps ! »

- « Eh ! » s'indigna James

- « S'il te plait, Lily, ne nous dénonce pas, je suis sur que ça va vite passer… » lança Remus en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! » lui répondit Lily en se mettant à pleurer « Je suis peut-être coincer dans ce corps pour toujours… »

- « Non, les effets sont temporaires, c'était bien précisé » ajouta Remus

- « Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sales petits… »

- « Non, Lily, ne dit rien que tu pourrais regretter ! » la coupa Sirius

- « Et puis arrête de pleurer, ça me fait honte de me voir comme ça ! » lança James

Lily lui jeta un regard furieux.

- « James ! Tais toi un peu… » lança Remus.

Il se tourna alors vers le corps de son ami.

- « Lily, s'il te plait, ce n'est qu'une blague. L'effet va passer, ne nous dénonce pas » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme

Des quatre Maraudeurs, Remus était celui que Lily écoutait le plus. Il était gentil et calme. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi il traînait avec James et Sirius qui était l'incarnation de la turbulence.

- « Bon d'accord, je veux bien ne rien dire, mais si dans une semaine je suis encore comme ça, je vais tout dire ! » déclara-t-elle

- « Merci Lily ! » s'exclama Remus en souriant

- « Oui, merci Lily ! » s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

- « Je ne fais pas ça pour vous ! Je fais ça pour ne pas causer de problèmes à Remus ! » répondit-elle sèchement.

James posa sur elle un regard furieux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de serrer les poings.

- « Bon maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, on va peut-être enfin pouvoir regagner notre dortoir ! » décréta Sirius

Lily se mit alors à blêmir.

- « Par Merlin ! Comment on va faire ? »

- « Comment on va faire quoi ? » demanda Peter

- « Aller en cours, dormir…se laver… » s'étrangla Lily

Les quatre Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard étonné, il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- « Pour les cours, pas de soucis, vous avez les mêmes » répondit Remus

- « Pour dormir, tu as toujours le lit de James ! » lança Sirius

- « Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je vais devoir dormir dans votre dortoir ! »

- « Et James dans le tien ! Quel veinard mon vieux ! » s'exclama Sirius en donnant un cou de coude à James

- « Aie ! Ne frappe pas si fort, ce corps là est moins résistant que le mien ! »

- « Mais James ne peut pas dormir dans le dortoir des filles ! »

- « Tu vas bien dormir avec nous toi ! » rétorqua Peter

- « Oui, mais vous vous êtes tous les trois au courant de la situation ! Mes copines ne savent pas elles ! Il va en profiter pour se rincer l'œil ! »

- « Tu es jalouse Evans ? » demanda James

- « Ca te plairait bien ! Mais non, désolé, je ne suis pas jalouse, je trouve juste que c'est dégueulasse ! »

- « Mais on a pas le choix ! » décréta Sirius en souriant « Tu nous raconteras… » souffla-t-il à l'oreille du corps de Lily et James se mit à ricaner.

- « Vous êtes horrible ! » gronda Lily

- « En ce qui concerne… euh… l'hygiène corporelle… » commença Remus en se retenant à grand peine de ne pas rire « J'ai bien peur que vous deviez vous charger vous-même de vos corps d'accueil »

Lily se sentit rougir et constata que James avait lui aussi le bon goût d'être gêné.

- « Je refuse qu'il me voie nue… » siffla la jeune fille entre ses dents.

- « Et comment tu comptes faire alors ? » demanda James « Toi aussi tu vas pouvoir profiter du spectacle je te signale ! »

- « Je ne sais pas encore, mais tu ne poseras pas tes sales pattes sur moi ! »

- « Je vois mal comment tu pourrais m'en empêcher ! » rétorqua le jeune homme en prenant dans ses mains les deux seins de son corps d'accueil.

- « Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! » hurla-t-elle

James lâcha immédiatement sa prise.

- « Excuse moi, je … Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé. » bafouilla-t-il.

- « Ne refait plus jamais ça ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix sèche en articulant bien chaque mot.

- « Je te le promets » répondit le jeune homme conscient d'avoir été trop loin.

Les trois autres garçons avaient regardés la scène sans dire un mot. James se tourna vers eux d'un air désolé.

- « Il va falloir aller tout raconter à Dumbledore les gars. Ca va pas être gérable comme situation… »

- « Mais tu te rends compte que… » commença Peter

- « Non, c'est bon ! J'ai promis que je tiendrais une semaine ! » soupira Lily

- « Mais… »

- « Il n'y a pas de mais Potter ! J'ai promis et je tiendrais parole ! » lança-t-elle « Maintenant, on va retourner au dortoir, mais avant toi et moi ont va aller quelque part ! »

- « Où ? » demanda James

- « Tu verras ! Et vous, vous avez interdiction de nous suivre ! » lança-t-elle aux trois garçons.

Peter, Sirius et Remus les regardèrent tous les deux d'un air étonnés, mais ne rien. Tous sortirent le placard à balai et se séparèrent. Tandis que les trois maraudeurs regagnaient la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Lily entraînait James dans les couloirs.

- « Tu peux me dire où tu m'emmènes ? » demanda James

Mais Lily ne répondit pas. Elle marchait d'un bon pas. Elle s'arrêta devant la statue de Boris le Hagard.

- « Citron vert » murmura-t-elle

La statue pivota alors, laissant entrevoir une porte qu'elle ouvrit. Elle y entra suivit de James.

- « Waouh ! C'est la première fois que j'y entre ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en regardant tout autour de lui.

Illuminée par un lustre de chandelles, la pièce de marbre blanc au milieu de laquelle une piscine rectangulaire aménagée à même le sol et sertit de robinet en or, la salle de bain des préfets était splendide.

- « Pourquoi tu m'as emmené là ? » demanda le jeune homme

- « Euh… En fait, c'est parce que… Voilà, je veux être sur que tu ne profiteras pas de la situation pour… enfin bon, voilà, je voudrais m'assurer que tu vas… bien entretenir mon… hygiène corporelle et donc je voudrais laver moi-même mon corps. » répondit la jeune fille en devenant rouge pivoine

- « Arrêtes de rougir, ça ne me va pas du tout ! » répliqua James qui arborait lui même une jolie couleur cramoisie.

- « Je ne fait pas exprès ! »

- « Je sais… Mais Lily, tu te rends bien compte que si c'est toi qui me lave, se sont mes mains qui vont toucher ton corps »

Lily le regarda avec étonnement. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Elle s'appuya alors sur un lavabo tout proche.

- « Comment on va faire ? » demanda-t-elle alors d'une toute petite voix.

- « Et bien euh… » commença James « Je te propose de me laisser faire… et si tu veux vraiment, tu peux vérifier que je… ne prends pas certaines libertés, si c'est ce qui te fait peur. »

Lily le regarda avec étonnement

- « Enfin, ce n'est pas gênant vu que c'est ton corps, tu l'as déjà vu toi, alors bon… alors rien ne t'empêche de contrôler ce que je fais »

Lily réfléchit un court instant. Il avait raison.

- « C'est d'accord »

Elle s'installa en tailleur sur le sol et attendit.

- « Enfin, c'est tout de même un peu gênant… » marmonna James en déboutonnant la chemise de l'uniforme.

Il releva la tête et vit son reflet dans le miroir.

- « Euh, Lily, tu ne voudrais pas masquer ce miroir, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir ne pas te regarder, enfin me regarder ! Et flûte ! » s'énerva-t-il

- « T'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris » répondit la jeune fille en se levant et en jetant un sort au miroir qui devint opaque.

Elle retourna s'asseoir. James continua son effeuillage. Il se retrouva bientôt en sous-vêtement. Il était rouge et Lily supposa qu'elle devait elle aussi avoir les joues en feu. Mais il fallait le faire. D'un geste précis, le jeune homme ôta le soutien gorge.

- « Waouh ! Quelle dextérité ! » lança Lily

- « L'habitude ! » marmonna James en ôtant non sans mal la petite culotte. « C'est parti ! »

En prenant bien soin de regarder fixement devant lui, James attrapa dans sa main une grosse éponge et commença à frotter vigoureusement son corps. Il ne savait pas trop bien quoi penser. Bien sur, il était fou amoureux de Lily et il avait plus d'une fois rêver de se retrouver dans cette situation avec elle. Mais dans ses rêves, il était dans son propre corps et elle aussi était amoureuse de lui. Il préféra se contenter sur ce qu'il était en train de faire en essayant de ne pas penser que c'était le corps de Lily qu'il sentait son l'éponge.

Lily n'en menait pas large. Il fallait bien se l'avouer la situation était aussi bizarre que gênante. Mais elle devait admettre que le jeune homme ne profitait pas de la situation. A part un peu plus tôt où il avait prit ses seins, il se montrait correct, et elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas cela uniquement parce qu'elle le regardait. Il avait beau être par moment insupportable, James était un garçon bien. Coureur de jupons, certes mais il avait toujours un comportement respectueux envers les filles. Les différentes petites amies qu'il avait eu ne lui gardait pas rancoeur de leur rupture.

- « C'est fini ! » déclara alors James en rougissant de plus belle « Tu es contente ? »

- « Oui, merci. Je me sens plus rassurée » déclara-t-elle en se levant et en prenant un peignoir qu'elle tendit au jeune homme dans lequel qu'il s'enveloppa.

- « A ton tour ! » lança-t-il alors

- « Quoi ? »

- « Ben oui, a toi ! Moi aussi je veux m'assurer que tu ne vas pas faire des folies de mon corps ! »

Lily le fixa un moment puis se résigna. Ce n'était que justice après tout. Mais elle se sentait horriblement gêné à l'idée de se dénuder devant un garçon quand bien même elle fut elle-même dans le corps de ce même garçon. En soupirant, elle se mit torse nu, puis sans réfléchir et en fermant les yeux, elle ôta le reste des vêtements. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut que James lui tournait le dos.

- « Tu fais quoi ? »

- « Je plaisantais, je te fais confiance, tu es une fille sérieuse. Je ne veux pas te voir nue ! » déclara-t-il sans se retourner.

- « Mais c'est ton corps ! »

- « Oui, mais c'est tout de même toi ! Enfin, c'est compliqué à expliquer ! Douche toi qu'on en finisse ! »

Lily comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de prendre une autre grosse éponge, ferma les yeux et se lava du mieux qu'elle pu. Elle rechignait à toucher certaines zones de l'anatomie du jeune homme, alors elle se contenta d'un rapide lavage. De toutes façon, elle avait constaté qu'il avait fait la même chose. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il était incroyablement musclé. Il y avait plus de surface à laver que son propre corps et elle sentait les muscles rouler à travers l'éponge. Elle se sentit bizarre tout d'un coup. Elle se dépêcha de finir et referma les robinets.

James lui tendit alors toujours sans se retourner un peignoir dont elle se saisit.

- « Merci » souffla-t-elle.

Chacun alla ensuite se mettre dans un coin de la pièce. Ils attendirent un moment d'être sec puis se rhabillèrent en silence. James eut un peu de mal avec le soutien gorge.

- « Je croyais que tu avais l'habitude ! » s'exclama Lily en souriant

- « Pour les enlever, pas pour les mettre ! » répondit le jeune homme en riant presque.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et l'aida.

- « Si quelqu'un entrait en ce moment dans cette pièce, ça porterait à confusion ! » déclara simplement James en réajustant alors la jupe avant d'enfiler son chemisier.

- « Oui, à ce propos Potter. Personne ne d'autre ne doit être au courant »

- « Je sais, et ne t'en fait pas pour tes copines de dortoir, je sais me tenir ! »

- « Je sais, tu n'es pas ce genre de garçon, je sais que tu ne profiteras pas trop de la situation » répondit la jeune fille

- « Pas trop ? » s'amusa James

- « N'exagérons rien, tu n'en reste pas moins un garçon, même si tu es dans un corps de fille » répondit la jeune fille d'un air désabusé.

Les deux sorciers quittèrent alors la salle de bain et se rendirent sans ajouter un mot à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- « Vous étiez où ? » demanda Sirius en les voyant entrer.

- « Quelque part ! » répondit Lily vivement

- « Où ? »

- « Rien d'intéressant… » lança alors James à son meilleur ami d'un air entendu.

- « Il se fait tard, allons nous coucher » lança alors Remus

Après s'être longuement regardés et avoir soupirer, Lily et James prirent chacun la direction opposée de leur dortoir d'origine sous le regard amusé des trois autres maraudeurs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** Vous devez le savoir à force, mais tous les personnages de cette fic ( à part quelques infimes personnages secondaires…) ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling… Je ne fais que jouer avec eux…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Si j'étais moi**

**Chapitre deux: Une journée presque comme les autres.**

Lorsque Lily se réveilla ce matin là, elle espéra très fort que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un rêve et que maintenant elle était réveillée, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cru un moment qu'elle n'était pas si bien réveillée que ça, elle voyait trouble. Elle voulut se frotter ses yeux de ses mains et réalisa alors qu'elle était toujours dans le corps de James. Peu habituée aux bras trop longs du jeune homme, elle les avaient levés trop haut et venait de se cogner les poignets sur la tête de lit. Elle poussa un grognement de douleur et plus lentement trouva ses yeux qu'elle frotta. Elle voyait toujours flou.

« Les lunettes ! » pensa-t-elle alors. Elle se redressa dans le lit et chercha à tâtons sa table de chevet. Elle trouva les lunettes qu'elle posa sur son nez. Tout lui apparut net alors. Elle ouvrit les rideaux de son lit et constata que Remus était déjà prêt. Elle soupira, ce n'était donc pas un stupide cauchemar.

- « Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il

- « Oui, merci »

- « Ca fait bizarre, d'habitude, James est le dernier lever avec Sirius. Là, tu es debout avant Peter ! »

Lily se mit à sourire au jeune homme et se leva.

- « J'espère que ça ne va pas tarder à partir cet effet ! » lança-t-elle dans un faible sourire

- « Je suis vraiment désolé… » souffla Remus

- « Bah, tant fait pas ! C'est pas si grave que ça. Tant que James se tient bien dans mon corps »

- « Ne te fais pas de soucis. C'est un gars bien tu sais »

Lily ne répondit rien et fit quelque pas pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

- « Il a vraiment une sale tête le matin ! » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant dans le miroir, l'état indescriptible de ses cheveux.

Elle essaya vainement de dompter la tignasse brune, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle se brossa les dents et dû même se raser. Elle sortit de la salle de bain au moment où Sirius, torse nu y entrait. Elle se mit à rougir

- « Oh, je t'en prie Evans ! Tu as celui de James à portée d'yeux, ne rince pas l'œil sur moi ! » plaisanta le jeune homme.

Lily se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et retourna dans la chambre. Elle était prête, ou plutôt, James était prêt. Elle s'installa alors en tailleur sur son lit et prit le livre de Métamorphose niveau 6, qui était leur premier cours de la matinée, pour réviser un peu attendant les autres.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Lily ? Lily ? Tu es malade ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne te lèves pas ? »

James poussa un grognement. Qu'elles le laissent donc en paix, il avait sommeil.

- « Lily ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Accroupie près du lit de la jeune fille, Susan, Cléa et Gwendoline, les camarades de dortoir de Lily s'inquiétaient de voir la jeune fille encore au lit.

- « C'est bon je me lève ! » abdiqua James en s'étirant.

- « Tu es sure que ça va ? » demanda Susan

- « Oui, oui, je vais bien ! » bougonna James en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas mis ses lunettes, il s'apprêtait à retourner les chercher quand il se souvint que dans le corps de Lily, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il s'approcha du lavabo et s'observa un moment. Il sourit. Etre dans le corps de la jeune fille lui donnait au moins le loisir d'observer ses magnifiques yeux verts sans recevoir de remarques acerbes. C'est de ses yeux qu'il était tombé amoureux en premier, le reste avait vite suivit. Lily était vraiment une fille adorable. Il entreprit alors de se brosser les dents puis s'attaqua aux cheveux. Il les brossa avec une infinie lenteur car, elle était un peu emmêlés et que des coups trop secs lui faisait mal. Il parvint enfin à les démêler, mais renonça à les coiffer. Il les laisserait libre de tomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Lily ne portait pas assez souvent ses cheveux comme ça, pourtant, ça lui allait très bien. Il entreprit alors de s'habiller et là, la tentation fut trop forte. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune fille puisse avoir d'aussi jolis sous-vêtements. Il les observa un à un en appréciant la simplicité mais l'élégance de ceux-ci. Lily était décidément une fille de goût. Il en choisit alors et les enfila. Il en profita pour regarder un peu sa poitrine. Il la trouva ravissante, mais ne s'y attarda pas, ne voulant pas trahir la confiance implicite que la jeune fille lui portait. Il ne les toucha pas, toujours par respect pour elle, mais estima qu'on aurait dû lui donner une médaille pour ça.

Il enfila rapidement le reste de l'uniforme et se regarda dans la glace. Lily était vraiment magnifique. Il se contemplait en souriant. Il aurait pu rester des heures devant son miroir quand des coups frappés à la porte le ramenèrent à la réalité.

- « Lily ! Grouille ! »

- « J'arrive ! » répondit James

Il sortit de la salle de bain, récupéra rapidement le sac de la jeune fille et descendit du dortoir des filles.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, il aperçut immédiatement Remus, Sirius, Peter et… lui-même. Il s'approcha d'eux d'un air décidé un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Lily ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Susan en le retenant par le bras

- « Je vais dire bonjour à mes… »

James s'arrêta aussitôt. Dans ce corps, il n'était pas l'ami des Maraudeurs. Il se figea. Cette situation allait être bien plus pénible qu'il ne le pensait. Il jeta un regard désolé à ses amis qui le regardait en souriant. James soupira et se retourna vers Susan

- « Non, rien. Si on allait manger ? » demanda-t-il d'un air morose.

Il suivit donc les filles jusqu'à la Grande Salle où ils s'installèrent au bout de la table des Gryffondors.

Les Maraudeurs ne tardèrent pas à arriver. James les vit s'approcher d'eux et en fut reconnaissant à ses amis.

- « Encore eux ! Ils n'en ont jamais assez ? Il faut toujours que Potter vienne te harceler ? » grogna Cléa en voyant les quatre garçons prendre place près d'elle.

- « Eh ! » s'indigna James

- « Quoi ? » demanda Cléa

James se sentit piégé

- « Non rien, je… Je me suis coupé » déclara-t-il maladroitement.

Cléa jeta un regard suspicieux à la main de son amie qui ne portait aucune trace de blessures.

- « Tu es bizarre ce matin Lily. Tu es sure que tout va bien ? »

- « Certaine ! » déclara James en plongeant dans son jus de citrouille.

- « Salut Evans ! » lança alors Sirius

- « Salut Sir… Black ! » se reprit aussitôt le jeune homme

James voyait Lily depuis son propre corps lui jeter un regard noir.

- « Tu as bien dormi… Fais de beaux rêves ? » continua malicieusement Sirius

- « Oui, j'ai rêver de toi James ! » déclara alors James, attrapant la perche que lui tendant son meilleur ami.

Les compagnes de dortoirs de Lily poussèrent des cris mi-surpris, mi-effrayés. Elles étaient effarées par ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Lily qui, quand à elle, buvait alors un grand verre de jus de citrouille manqua de s'étouffer. Elle adressa à James un regard noir et lui répondit d'un ton acerbe.

- « Et bien contrôle tes fantasmes Evans parce que moi quand je rêve de toi j'appelle ça un cauchemar ! »

Il y eut de nouveau des cris d'incompréhensions, mais cette fois, elle venait de l'intégralité de la table des Gryffondors qui observait la scène avec stupeur. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué James Potter pour lancer ce genre de phrase à Lily Evans ?

- « Euh, tu plaisantes mon vieux Cornedrue ! Elle est bien bonne celle là ! » tenta de rattraper Sirius.

Mais Lily se leva violemment, frappa du poing sur la table et quitta la Grande Salle sous les regards surpris de ses camarades et celui indigné de James.

- « Il est fou ! » souffla Cléa qui continuait à fixer la porte d'un air incrédule.

- « Il a mal dormi, il est de mauvaise humeur ! » expliqua Remus qui fixait James d'un air grave.

- « Mais de toute façon, on s'en fiche ! C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour toi Lily de voir qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à toi ! » lança Susan en posa sa main sur le bras de son amie.

En colère, James le retira violemment. Puis, surprenant le regard grave de Remus et Sirius, il se calma un peu.

- « Oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle… » grogna-t-il avant d'essayer de se noyer dans son bol de café.

- « Tu sais que tu m'inquiète Lily, tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière… » commença Gwendoline d'une voix inquiété « Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette ce matin ! »

- « Oh c'est bon ! Ca va ! Laissez moi tranquille ! » hurla James en se levant précipitamment de table avant de quitter la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive à ses deux là ? » demanda Susan d'un air atterré tandis que Remus, Sirius et Peter se regardaient en soupirant, l'air coupable.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Furieuse, elle était furieuse. Il avait osé, comme ça, devant tout leur camarade dire qu'elle rêvait de lui. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? De rage, elle fit claquer la porte de la salle vide dans laquelle elle était venue se cacher. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de retourner là-bas et de le voir. Si Remus ne courait de pas le risque de se faire punir, cela aurait fait bien longtemps qu'elle serait aller se plaindre au professeur Dumbledore. Elle soupira, pris une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et grogna lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la monture froide des lunettes de James. Elle entendit alors un bruit sourd suivit d'une série impressionnante de juron prononcée par une voix féminine. Sa voix. D'un bond elle se leva et sortit de la salle de classe. Son corps se trouvait non loin d'elle. Il sautillait sur un pied en tenant le genou de l'autre jambe entre ses mains.

- « Pot… Evans ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- « Ca se voit pas ! Je joue au Quidditch ! » lui cracha violemment James « C'est fou ce que tu peux être douillette comme fille, je me suis à peine cogné ! »

- « Je ne suis pas douillette ! » s'énerva la jeune fille.

Un groupe de première année passèrent alors devant eux, et les regardèrent avec étonnement. Lily fut soulagé de voir que James avait fait en sorte de donner à son corps une allure plus digne. La sonnerie de début des cours se fit alors entendre. James et Lily échangèrent un regard agacé et se rendirent dans silence tendu à leur premier cours de la matinée.

Comme ils s'étaient rendus dans un endroit reculé du château, ils arrivèrent bon dernier en classe, juste avant le professeur McGonnagall.

- « Et bien, et bien » siffla Helen Parkins, une de leur camarade de classe « On peut savoir ce que vous maniganciez tous les deux tous seuls ? »

- « Fiche nous la paix ! » grogna James en prenant place comme d'habitude près de Sirius.

Les autres élèves furent alors surpris d'entendre leur préfète parler sur se ton à une camarade. Lily était très remontée contre James.

- « Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » souffla Susan à côté de qui Lily s'asseyait toujours.

Lily vit alors James jeter à Sirius un regard suppliant mais le jeune homme ne put que hausser les épaules. Avec humeur, James récupéra son sac et le jeta sur la table de Susan. Lily lui jeta un regard noir et alla s'asseoir près de Sirius.

- « Tout va bien, miss Evans ? » demanda McGonnagall en s'approchant de James d'un air inquiet.

Lily allait répondre mais Sirius lui pinça le bras pour la faire taire.

- « Ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle parle ! » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

En se massant le bras, Lily observa James répondre à leur professeur qu'il se sentait très bien, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.

- « Tu n'as pas été sympa ce matin, tu aurais pu éviter de le faire passer pour un pauvre type ce matin » chuchota de nouveau Sirius alors que le cours débutait

- « C'est lui qui a commencé en disant à tous le monde que je rêvais de lui ! » répondit Lily avec hargne

- « Il n'a pas mentit, il rêve souvent de toi… » continua le jeune homme en prenant des notes

- « Et bien moi non plus je n'ai pas menti ! Chaque fois que je le vois, je vis un cauchemar » rétorqua la jeune fille un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- « Black et Potter ! Ne pouvez vous pas vous empêcher de parler sans arrêt ! Quinze points de moins pour Gryffondor ! » lança froidement le professeur

Il y eu un murmure dans la salle. James et Sirius faisaient si souvent perdre des points par leurs bavardages que leur camarade s'y était fait, mais ne pouvaient néanmoins s'empêcher de soupirer à chaque fois. Lily aperçut alors que James s'était retourné pour les fixer d'un œil noir, comme jaloux. La jeune fille soupira. Merlin, que ce garçon pouvait être puéril d'être en colère parce que son meilleur ami parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Le reste du cours se passa sans encombre majeur mis à part les difficultés qu'avait Lily à prendre ses repères. Son corps était trop grand, elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Elle se cognait régulièrement et les bras de James seraient bientôt recouverts de bleus. Elle supportait mal aussi le poids discret mais présent des lunettes sur son nez. A côté d'elle, Sirius s'amusait de ses maladresses et elle se jura de faire payer très cher aux Maraudeurs ce qu'elle était obligée de vivre. Le cours s'arrêta enfin. Avec soulagement, elle quitta la classe de métamorphose pour se rendre en potion, son cours préféré. Elle se dirigeait vers les cachots d'un pas léger sans se soucier des trois autres Maraudeurs. Soudain dans un craquement sonore, le contenu de son sac se déversa subitement sur le sol. Enervée, elle se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires en marmonnant pour elle-même des malédictions contres les coutures des sacs qui ne tenaient jamais. Ses camarades la dépassaient en lui jetant des regards curieux, mais constant la mauvaise humeur du corps de James, aucun d'eux ne s'arrêta pour l'aider. Lily finissait de remettre ses livres dans son sac quand ses jambes apparurent sous ses yeux.

Elle leva les yeux vers les siens. James la regardait d'un air grave, la baguette à la main. Lily eut un doute.

- « C'est toi ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant le sac décousu.

- « Oui » répondit le jeune homme

- « Mais ça ne va pas de saccagé les affaires des autres comme ça ! » s'indigna-t-elle

- « Je te rappelle que théoriquement, c'est _mon_ sac… » rétorqua James avec un sourire satisfait « En plus ça se répare comme rien »

Et d'un geste, il raccommoda le sac.

- « Merci… » grogna la jeune femme en lui tournant le dos.

- « Lily ! Il faut que je te parle ! » murmura alors James en lui prenant le bras.

- « On a cours ! »

- « Justement ! »

Lily le fixa un moment sans comprendre.

- « Réfléchis un peu ! » souffla James « Dans les autres matières, on a à peu près le même niveau, notre… échange peut passer inaperçu, mais en potion… je suis nul, enfin tu es nulle ! Eh flûte ! » s'énerva-t-il

- « C'est bon, je vois ce que tu veux dire ! » répondit Lily « Tu veux que je rate ma potion aujourd'hui ? »

- « S'il te plait ! Sinon Slughorn va avoir des doutes ! »

- « Oui, mais moi, comment tu vas faire pour faire en sorte que j'ai un bon niveau à ce cours là ? »

Lily avait toujours été douée en potion, qui était de loin sa matière préférée. Elle ne voulait pas que le professeur Slughorn pense qu'elle n'avait plus le niveau.

- « Je vais me débrouiller ! » déclara James en lui passant devant pour se rendre dans le cachot où leur cours avait lieu.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Comment Lily pouvait-elle supporter les jérémiades de Susan ? Cette question restait un grand mystère pour James. C'était le deuxième cours qu'il passait à côté d'elle, et elle était intarissable. Elle parlait tout le temps. Si seulement elle parlait de choses intéressantes ! Mais même pas ! Elle connaissait par cœur les trois derniers numéros de « Sorcière Hebdo » qu'elle commentait avec passion. James ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer.

Enfin, il devait s'estimer heureux. Slughorn avait l'air décidé de leur faire un cours théorique aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas à trouver une excuse pour ne pas faire sa potion. Il voyait mal comment en deux petites heures il aurait pu rattraper l'excellent niveau de Lily. Que faisait-elle d'ailleurs ? Il se retourna pour la voir, enfin voir son propre corps. James soupira à nouveau, cette situation était vraiment beaucoup plus pénible qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ… Elle était là, encore en grande conversation avec Sirius. Il leur jetait un regard noir. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'ennuyait le plus. Que Sirius semble prendre du plaisir à discuter avec un autre que les membres des maraudeurs, ou de voir Lily Evans, sa Lily Evans se rapprocher très dangereusement du pire play-boy de Poudlard ? Sirius l'aperçut alors et lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel il ne répondit pas.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que te veux Black ? » demanda Susan à son oreille.

James sursauta. Ainsi, elle l'avait espionné.

- « Tu as remarqué ? Depuis ce matin, il n'arrête pas de te regarder en coin et Potter semble t'avoir oublier ! » continua la jeune fille

- « James ne peut pas m'oublier ! » répliqua James avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire « Enfin, il m'a trop harcelé pendant trop longtemps pour lâcher prise comme ça aussi facilement ! » se rattrapa-t-il en essayant d'imaginer ce que Lily aurait pu répondre

- « Ouais, tu as raison » approuva Susan au grand soulagement de James.

- « Très bien ! » lança alors Slughorn depuis son bureau « Maintenant que nous avons vu la théorie, passons à la pratique. Nous avons une heure devant nous, cela devrait suffire »

D'un geste de baguette, il fit apparaître les instructions au tableau et James prit une grande inspiration. Il ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il pu et les rouvrit précipitamment, faisant apparaître quelques larmes dans le coin de ses yeux. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau professoral en essayant de toutes ses forces d'avoir une petite mine. Mais Slughorn sembla ne pas le remarquer. Il retourna donc à sa paillasse avec tous les ingrédients nécessaires à sa potion. En retournant s'asseoir, il croisa Lily qui lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet. Il la rassura d'un clin d'œil discret. Puis s'approchant de son chaudron, il entreprit de suivre scrupuleusement les inscriptions notées sur le tableau. Mais il avait beau faire tout son possible, il ne s'en sortait pas. Il avait chaud, à être penché au dessus du chaudron bouillonnant et de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front et ses joues. Décidément, Lily était plus fragile que lui. Il remuait désespérément l'infâme mixture qui chauffait dans son chaudron quand Susan se pencha pour voir le résultat.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-elle

Alerté par ce cri, Slughorn s'approcha d'eux et après avoir adressé un sourire bienveillant au corps de Lily, se pencha sur le chaudron. Son visage se décomposa, passant de la bienveillance à l'inquiétude en passant par l'incrédulité. Il se releva l'air soucieux.

- « Miss Evans ? Vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda-t-il, prévenant

- « Pas très bien, professeur » mentit James, saisissant sa chance.

- « En effet, vous avez une petite mine et vous transpirez ma pauvre ! Sans parler de votre potion qui est… qui est… digne du plus piètre élève de cette classe ! »

James n'apprécia absolument pas le regard que le professeur lança en direction de son corps. Lily rougissait d'ailleurs en baissant les yeux.

Par Merlin, pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Jamais LUI n'aurait fait ça ?

- « Vous voulez sans doute allez à l'infirmerie ? » lui demanda alors Slughorn

- « Oh non, il me faut juste un peu de repos. Je ne suis pas très en forme aujourd'hui » murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Slughorn le regarda d'un air grave et James espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il n'avait pas été trop loin. Mais après tout, Lily était la préférée du vieux Maître de Potion, et ne lui avait encore rien refusé.

- « Je comprends, miss Evans. Vous êtes dispensée de mon cours pour cette fois. Vu votre excellent niveau de d'habitude, vous n'aurez pas besoin de rattraper cette heure. Montez vous reposez dans votre dortoir et soignez vous bien » déclara-t-il en tapotant doucement son épaule.

En essayent de ne pas sourire, James récupéra son sac et sortit de la salle sans un regard pour Susan qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Par contre, il adressa un clin d'œil à Lily qui semblait partager entre le soulagement de voir que sa réputation en potion n'en prendrait pas un coup et la colère de le voir manquer un cours sous son apparence.

James quitta rapidement les cachots et se dirigea dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Instinctivement, il se rendit dans le dortoir des garçons, il enleva alors son chemisier avant de se rendre compte qu'il était encore dans le corps de Lily et que par conséquent, il n'avait rien à faire dans son dortoir. Sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller correctement et en soupirant, il redescendit dans la Salle Commune qui était déserte à cette heure de la journée. Indifférent aux remarques outrées des tableaux qui ornaient les murs qui trouvaient sa tenue indécente, il se rendit dans le dortoir de Lily, se déshabilla et se glissa en sous-vêtements dans son lit. Il allait profiter de ce petit moment de répit pour faire la sieste.

Il mit pourtant du temps avant de s'endormir. Il pensait à elle. Il pensait toujours à elle quand il était seul dans son lit, mais cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois, il _était_ elle. Il avait beaucoup de mal à oublier la présence de la poitrine de la jeune femme qui frôlait les draps à chacun de ses mouvements. Il était conscient de la courbe que prenaient les hanches de la jeune fille. Tout cela était une vraie torture pour lui. Il voulait à tout prix bien se conduire et ne surtout rien faire qui puisse lui causer du tort. Car même s'il ne passait pas une nuit où il ne rêvait pas de la prendre de la prendre dans ses bras et se découvrir le corps de la jeune fille de _ses_ mains, il était avant tout très amoureux d'elle et la respectait.

Qu'est-ce que Lily pensait de tout cela ? Elle devait sûrement lui faire confiance, sinon, elle aurait été tout raconter à Dumbledore depuis longtemps. Mais elle, comment vivait-elle la découverte involontaire de son corps à lui ? Il espérait de tout cœur que la jeune femme ne restait pas indifférente à la situation. Si seulement cette aventure pouvait la faire tomber amoureuse de lui ! Il soupira. Il rêvait, il le savait. Mais il s'accrochait tout de même à l'infime espoir que la jeune fille se rende un jour compte que ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle était sincère et qu'elle accepterait de faire un petit bout de chemin avec lui. « Le plus long possible des petits bouts de chemins » pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir profondément.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il eut du mal à réaliser où il était. Mais la longue mèche rousse qui lui tombait sur les yeux lui rappela immédiatement la situation. Il s'étira paresseusement et se tourna vers le réveil et fit un gigantesque bond. Il était 16h30… La fin des cours était très proche. Il avait raté tous les cours de l'après-midi et sauter le déjeuner ! D'un bond il sortit du lit. Lily allait le tuer, l'écorché vif, le mettre au bûcher ! Quoique cette solution semblait la moins pénible car comme l'avait fait Gwendoline la Fantasque plusieurs siècles auparavant un simple sortilège « gèle-flamme »… James se frappa le font de la paume de sa main. Comment, dans une situation comme celle-ci pouvait-il encore récité ses cours d'Histoire la magie de troisième année ?

Réalisant alors qu'il était en sous-vêtement, il enfila rapidement une tenue plus décente et se mit à réfléchir. Que faire ? Que dire à Lily ? Qu'il s'était endormi… C'était signer son arrêt de mort ! Qu'il était malade ? Elle n'était stupide. Une crampe à l'estomac lui rappela qu'il avait sauté un repas. Incapable de réfléchir correctement avec la faim au ventre, il décida de rendre visite aux elfes de maison aux cuisines et d'aviser ensuite.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il sortit de son dortoir, puis de la Salle Commune et se rendit dans la cuisine où il se restaura correctement. Le ventre plein, il retourna jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Son arrivée dans la Salle Commune bondée maintenant que les cours étaient terminés, fut très remarquée. Il se sentit un peu dépassé.

Lily, assise dans un coin, seule, le regardait d'un air mauvais. Un peu plus loin, Sirius et Peter l'observaient d'un air visiblement amusé alors que Remus lui lançait un regard lourd et grave. Il avait l'intention d'aller les voir pour s'expliquer, mais il fut assaillit par les compagnes de chambre de Lily.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Susan en posant sa main sur son front

- « Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ! » assura Gwendoline en souriant

- « C'est bon, je vais bien ! » assura James en se libérant de leur étreinte.

- « Quand on ne t'a pas vu au déjeuner, on s'est dit que tu avais vraiment besoin de repos et on a décidé de te laisser te reposer un peu » expliqua Cléa en souriant

- « Je te passerais les cours ! » renchérit Susan

- « Merci » grommela James qui plus que jamais avait envie de retrouver ses amis pour qu'il l'aide à trouver une excuse plausible à donner à Lily pour son absence.

- « Tu sais » repris Susan « James avait l'air inquiet de ne pas te voir au déjeuner, il a essayé de monter te voir dans notre dortoir pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais à cause de la protection des escaliers… »

La phrase de Susan mourut dans un de ses gloussements.

- « Ensuite » continua Gwendoline « Il a hurlé et nous a ordonné d'aller te réveiller, mais on a refuser parce que tu avais vraiment l'air mal en potion se matin ! Il était très en colère après ça ! »

James eut alors un peu de mal à déglutir et jeta à Lily un regard d'excuse qu'elle ne sembla pas apprécier. James soupira alors.

- « Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bizarre depuis hier ? » demanda alors Cléa en jetant un discret coup d'œil à Lily

- « Mouais… » marmonna James avant de remonter dans leur dortoir, redoutant la prochaine confrontation qu'il aurait avec la jeune fille.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** Vous devez le savoir à force, mais tous les personnages de cette fic ( à part quelques infimes personnages secondaires…) ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling… Je ne fais que jouer avec eux…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Si j'étais moi**

**Chapitre trois : Drôles de discussions**

Assis sur le lit de Lily, James fixait le vide d'un air absent. Elle allait le détester pour avoir rater tous les cours de l'après-midi. Et s'il y avait une chose que James ne supportait pas, c'était bien que Lily soit en colère contre lui ! Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à supporter les sarcasmes et les remarques acerbes de la jeune fille, quand en temps normal, il se contentait de la convaincre qu'il voulait vraiment sortir avec elle. Il n'ose pas imaginer ce que serait sa vie maintenant qu'elle avait de vraies raisons de lui en vouloir. La situation n'était pas facile, mais à aucun moment il ne regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'aurait jamais supporté que Lily échange son corps avec Rogue. Le Serpentard aurait sans doute honteusement profité de la situation pour affliger toute sorte de mauvais traitement à celle qu'il appelait de la pire façon dont les enfants issus des familles moldues pouvaient être appelés.

- « Lily ? »

James sursauta en entendant Susan prononcé le nom de celle qui hantait ses pensées.

- « Tu es avec nous ? » continua la jeune fille

- « Excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ! » déclara le jeune homme

Susan le fixa d'un air grave et il la vit s'installer sur son lit, face à lui.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Rien »

- « Oh Lily, je t'en prie ! Je te connais tu sais ! Quand tu fais cette tête là, c'est que tu ne vas pas bien ! »

James esquissa alors un sourire, mais cela ne sembla pas convaincre la compagne de dortoir de Lily.

- « Je suis sérieuse Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse comme ça ? C'est tes parents ? Tu as encore reçu des insultes de ta sœur ? »

James sursauta légèrement et se redressa un peu. Il ne savait pas que Lily avait des problèmes avec sa sœur. Il aurait bien voulu que Susan lui en dise plus, mais ignorant le prénom de la sœur de Lily, il ne prit pas le risque de s'embarquer sur un terrain aussi glissant. Il se contenta de faire non de la tête. Susan allait répliquer mais les deux autres compagnes de dortoir des jeunes filles arrivèrent et elle se tut. Ainsi, Lily ne s'entendait pas avec sa sœur et ne tenait pas à ce que cela se sache… Finalement, cette expérience avait du bon. Elle permettait à James de mieux connaître la jeune fille. Et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ne faisait que renforcer l'envie permanente qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire oublier tout le reste. Mais il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que cela arrive un jour. Il soupira. Susan lui lança un regard grave, mais il détourna son regard.

- « Ben dis donc !Vous ne voudrez jamais le croire, mais James est tout seul dans un coin de la Grande Salle et les autres Maraudeurs sont à l'autre bout tous les trois et ils ne se parlent pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ? » demanda Cléa se laissant tomber sur son lit.

- « Vous croyez qu'ils se sont disputés ? » demanda Gwendoline

- « Non » rétorqua James en se maudissant encore une fois d'avoir répondu avec tant de véhémence. « Enfin, ils sont tellement amis, ils ne peuvent pas s'être disputer ! » reprit-il plus calmement

- « C'est vrai, mais là quand même c'est bizarre ! » ajouta Susan

- « Moi c'est James que je trouve bizarre ! Y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ! Enfin, vous avez vu ce qu'il a lancé à Lily ce matin… Il a presque réussit correctement sa potion, il ne parle plus au Maraudeurs… » continua Gwendoline.

- « Enfin, le point positif, c'est qu'il a arrêter de te tourner autour Lily ! » lança joyeusement Susan

Sentant le regard des trois jeunes filles posés sur elle, James répondit à contre cœur

- « Ouais, c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! »

- « Avec un peu de chance, il verra qu'il y a d'autre fille que toi à Gryffondor ! » murmura Gwendoline en se redressant un peu.

James laissa échapper un petit sourire ironique. Elles pouvaient toujours rêver !

- « C'est vrai quoi ! C'est vrai que tu es jolie, drôle et intelligente, mais tu n'es pas la seule ! » rétorqua Cléa.

James continua à sourire, pour une fois, il était presque d'accord avec elles. Lily était parfaite, mais pour lui, elle était la seule, la seule et l'unique.

- « Je me demandes bien pourquoi il s'obstine toujours à te courir après ? Tu lui as dit non, c'est non ! Il n'y a rien de plus clair ! » continua Gwendoline

- « J'aimerais tellement qu'il me remarque ! » lança Cléa en bombant le torse « Je peux te jurer que s'il me demandait à moi de sortir avec lui, il n'aurait pas besoin de le répéter ! Je me le beurrerais bien sur un toast ! »

James se raidit un peu sur le lit de Lily. Il n'aimait pas spécialement la tournure que prenait cette discussion. Mais apparemment, les trois jeunes filles n'étaient pas de son avis car elles se mirent à ricaner et à glousser. Le jeune homme commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- « C'est clair ! James Potter, c'est où il veut, quand il veut ! » gloussa Gwendoline et repoussant ses cheveux en arrière « Il faut juste qu'il se décide le petit Jamesie ! »

- « On pourrait lui faire prendre un filtre d'amour de force ! » suggéra Susan en riant

- « Ensuite on l'entraîne dans une salle déserte… » continua Cléa

- « Et après c'est parti pour le festival ! » termina Gwendoline en se laissant tomber à la renverse sur son lit.

Les trois jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

- « NON mais ça va pas ! » hurla James en se relevant.

- « Oh, c'est bon Lily, on plaisante ! » lança Cléa

- « Ca ne va pas de parler des gens comme ça ! On dirait que vous allez vous jeter dessus lui… pour le violer ! » s'indigna James qui avait vraiment été choqué d'entendre des jeunes filles parler de la sorte.

Il savait qu'entre garçon, les plaisanteries plus que douteuses sur les jeunes filles étaient monnaie courante, mais il était à mille lieu d'imaginer que les filles pouvaient elles aussi tenir de tel propos.

- « En voilà une bonne idée Lily ! » s'exclama Gwendoline en riant « Violons James Potter ! »

- « Et Sirius Black ! » ajouta Cléa qui riait tellement qu'elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'étouffer.

S'en fut trop pour James. Il vint se planter devant les trois camarades de chambre de Lily et leur lança un regard noir.

- « Lily ? » s'étonna Susan en arrêtant de rire

- « Vous voulez savoir pourquoi James Potter ne sortira JAMAIS avec l'une d'entre vous ! » hurla le jeune homme avec rage « Parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir comme petite amie une pintade stupide qui glousse à longueur de temps et qui parle si vulgairement des garçons ! »

- « Ecoute, on sait bien que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup qu'on parle comme ça, mais ce n'est pas si dramatique ! » lança Gwendoline avec humeur.

James se sentit alors grandement soulagé. L'espoir que Lily n'était pas comme ses camarades continuerait à survivre dans son esprit.

- « Je préfère ne pas rester ! » lança tout de même James en quittant la chambre d'un pas décidé et énervé qu'on le traite comme une marchandise.

Même si une petite voix au fond de lui-même lui disait qu'il ne valait pas mieux quand il discutait dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, mais il se répétait que ce n'était pas la même chose ! Au moment où il refermait la porte du dortoir, il entendit un léger « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend aujourd'hui ? » auquel il ne fit pas attention. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et se retrouva dans la salle commune. Elle était déserte, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant car le couvre feu était largement dépassé. Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en face du feu.

- « Je savais bien que tu redescendrais » souffla une vois à côté de lui.

James sursauta mais parvint à retenir son cri de surprise.

- « Sirius ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse

- « Exact, Cornedrue ! » murmura le vide

- « Tu as pris ma cape ! » grogna James qui malgré tout était content de voir que son meilleur ami ne le laissait pas tomber

- « Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux pas qu'on me voit en grande discussion seul à seul avec le corps de Lily à une heure si tardive » murmura Sirius

- « C'est très délicat de ta part ! » se moqua gentiment James « Mais je croyais que tu ne devais plus me voler ma cape ! »

- « Je ne te l'ai pas volé ! » s'indigna Sirius « Elle traînait et je l'ai ramassé ! »

- « Elle traînait ! » demanda James, sceptique

- « Exactement »

- « Où ? »

- « Pliée dans ta valise ! » répondit le jeune homme en riant à moitié

- « Tu es irrécupérable mon vieux Patmol ! » lança alors James en souriant largement

- « Elle est vraiment belle quand elle sourit comme ça ! » murmura alors Sirius

James se raidit d'un seul coup et cessa de sourire immédiatement

- « Je t'en prie Cornedrue ! Je ne vais pas te la piquer la petite Evans ! J'ai quand même le droit de la trouver mignonne ! »

James soupira.

- « Et toi mon vieux ! Tu en profites bien d'être dans son corps ? Tu t'es fait un peu plaisir au moins ? » demanda Sirius d'un air malicieux.

James se sentit rougir et se mit à maudire intérieurement Lily d'avoir les joues si pâles et d'être si sujette aux changements de couleur.

- « Je vois… » murmura Sirius d'un air amusé « Tu as profité du spectacle ! »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » s'indigna James

- « Je ne crois rien ! J'attends que tu m'expliques ! »

- « Bon, c'est vrai que j'en ai un peu profiter pour regarder sa poitrine, mais c'est tout ! »

Il entendit Sirius pouffer et sa tête apparut dans le vide.

- « C'est vrai qu'ils sont jolis ces petits seins ! »

- « He ! » s'indigna James en protégeant la poitrine de Lily de ses bras

- « T'es pas drôle James ! Laisse moi regarder un peu ! » supplia Sirius

- « NON ! »

- « Allez ! Tu sors pas avec et je ne ferais rien d'autre que regarder ! »

- « J'ai dit non ! Même si je ne sors pas avec elle, je n'ai pas envie que tu la mattes ! Ce n'est pas un morceau de viande ! »

Sirius le regarda un moment d'un air surpris et recacha sa tête sous la cape d'invisibilité.

- « A force de trop traîner avec des filles, tu commences à réagir comme elles ! Méfie toi ! »

James pouffa doucement mais continua à garder ses bras bien serrer sur sa poitrine.

- « Tu crois que ça va la faire changer d'avis sur moi ? » demanda alors James au bout d'un moment de silence

- « Lily ? Je ne sais pas… Mais ne perds pas espoir mon vieux » murmura Sirius

- « J'aimerais bien que ça serve au moins à quelque chose ce changement de corps ! Parce que pour le moment, ça m'a plus apporter des ennuis que d'autre chose »

- « Lily ne sera pas fâchée très longtemps contre toi pour cette histoire de cours »

- « Tu crois ? »

- « J'en suis sur ! Et maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on remonte chacun dans nos dortoirs, on a cours demain ! Bonne nuit mademoiselle Potter ! »

- « Très drôle Black ! » grogna James en se levant « J'espère qu'un jour ça t'arrive et que tu te retrouves dans le corps de McGonnagall ! »

- « JAMES ! Je vais en faire des cauchemars ! » s'indigna Sirius en tapotant l'épaule du corps d'accueil de son ami

- « Tu l'as cherché aussi ! » s'amusa James en regagna l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Assise sur le sol froid de la salle de bain des garçons, la tête appuyée contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre son torse et le visage calé entre ses genoux, Lily attendait. Elle était remontée la première dans le dortoir, elle avait envie d'être seule. Elle soupira, pourquoi avait-il fallut que cela tombe sur elle ? Elle ferma ses yeux le plus fort possible et les rouvrir, mais il ne se passa rien, elle était toujours dans le corps de ce stupide Potter ! Elle grogna. C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelques coups frappés à la porte. Elle releva la tête.

- « Lily ? Je peux entrer ? » demanda Remus à travers la cloison

- « Si tu veux » souffla Lily de cette même voix rauque qui la surprenait à chaque fois

La porte s'ouvrit alors et le jeune homme entra.

- « Salut ! » lança Remus en s'approchant d'elle.

Il s'accroupit pour ce mettre à son niveau et se mit à lui sourire doucement

- « C'est si dur que ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un air triste

Lily fit non de la tête.

- « Ne me mens pas Lily, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Je suis désolé tu sais » lança Remus en s'installant en tailleur face au corps de son ami.

- « Je ne t'en veux pas » murmura la jeune femme

- « Tu lui en veux à lui ? Pour cet après-midi ? »

- « Oui » grogna-t-elle

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire.

- « Tu ne devrais pas ! Tous les profs savent que tu es une très bonne élève et ils ne t'en voudront pas de ne pas être venu en cours. Ils penseront que tu étais malade. En plus, techniquement, tu as assisté à tous tes cours. Tu crois vraiment que ça vaut la peine de lui en vouloir pour ça »

Lily se sentit un peu mal. Remus avait raison. Elle posa sa tête sur le mur froid de la salle de bain en soupirant.

- « Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrait pas si tu décidais de voir Dumbledore finalement. Il trouverait peut-être la solution à tout ça » murmura le jeune homme

- « Mais tu risques d'être puni ! » répondit la jeune fille

- « Ce n'est pas grave ! Si tu es vraiment mal dans cette situation, je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi… Parce que je suppose que tu n'aurais pas de scrupules à dénoncer James ou Sirius, voire même Peter ! »

- « Evidemment ! » répondit la jeune femme avec véhémence

Remus se mit à sourire. La jeune femme déplia alors ses jambes et s'installa en tailleur.

- « Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir… » commença-t-elle alors d'un air grave

- « Quoi ? »

- « Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Pourquoi vous avez fait apparaître ce nuage qui fait échanger les corps ? »

Lily vit Remus se redresser un peu et esquisser une grimace.

- « C'est encore Potter ou Black qui voulaient faire une de leur stupide blagues ! »

- « Non, en fait, c'est moi qui voulait me venger »

- « QUOI ! »

La jeune fille était abasourdie. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Remus s'abaisse à quelque chose de si stupide que la vengeance.

- « Toi ? Tu voulais te venger ! Mais de qui ? » demanda-t-elle

- « De quelqu'un qui a réussi à entrer dans notre dortoir et avait saccagé mes affaires. Il y avait des choses auxquelles je tenais beaucoup, je les tenais de mes parents. Alors, j'ai voulut me venger »

Lily se sentit son coeur se serrer. Les parents de Remus étaient décédés quelques mois auparavant et le jeune homme avait tout perdu. Sa petite sœur Amélia était partie vivre en Australie avec leurs grands-parents. Lily se souvenait que ça avait été une période très difficile pour le jeune homme qui avait hésité à partir là-bas lui aussi. Les Maraudeurs avaient été particulièrement soudés à cette époque et ça avait été la seule fois où Lily les avait trouvé mâture. Finalement, Remus était resté et les Maraudeurs étaient redevenus la petite bande bruyante et spécialiste des blagues, si populaire à Poudlard.

- « Je comprends » murmura la jeune femme.

- « Mais ça n'excuse pas… Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser emporter comme ça. Il y a d'autre moyen de que la vengeance » murmura Remus « D'habitude, quand les gars veulent se venger, c'est moi qui les en empêche, alors cette fois, ils étaient trop heureux que je ne les retienne pas »

Un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, ce qui rassura un peu Lily.

La jeune femme réalisa alors que c'était sans doute le bon moment de poser la question qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser depuis un bon petit bout de temps.

- « Remus ? Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

- « Bien sur »

- « C'est peut-être un peu indiscret » prévint-elle doucement

- « Demandes toujours, je verrais bien ! » lui assura le jeune homme en souriant

Lily prit une grande inspiration, fixa le jeune homme assis en face d'elle et se lança.

- « Pourquoi un garçon aussi gentil et calme que toi traîne avec des énergumènes comme Potter et Black ? »

A sa grande surprise, Remus se mit à rire. La jeune femme se sentit alors un peu gênée. Elle l'observa rire un petit instant, sans comprendre. Le jeune homme se calma enfin et la regarda, le regard malicieux.

- « Je me doutais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre tu finirais par me poser cette question, mais je ne me doutais pas que je l'entendrais de la bouche de James »

Lily esquissa un sourire

- « Tu comptes me répondre ? » demanda doucement la jeune fille

- « Bien sur, la réponse est très simple, ce sont mes amis »

- « Mais, pourquoi tu es ami avec eux ? Ce ne sont que des types arrogants et vaniteux qui se pavanent ! »

- « Laisse moi te dire que tu te trompes lourdement. Ni James, Sirius ou Peter n'est comme ça »

- « Mais… »

- « Lily, tu n'as jamais vraiment prit le temps de les connaître. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme « Tu les juges sans les connaître. Tu ne vois d'eux que la surface »

- « C'est ce qu'il montre ! »

- « Peut-être, mais tu n'as jamais cherché à gratter un peu pour voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous ! Ce sont vraiment des garçons biens »

- « C'est vraiment pas l'image qu'ils veulent qu'on ait d'eux ! » grogna Lily

- « Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Il me semble que James t'as souvent proposé d'apprendre à mieux le connaître »

- « Tu parles ! Il s'amuse à me faire tourner en bourrique en me harcelant pour que je sorte avec lui ! C'est un jeu puéril qui n'amuse que lui ! »

Elle vit alors Remus sourire tranquillement comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- « Tu as passé une journée entière avec nous aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu as trouvé que Sirius et Peter se pavanaient ? »

- « Peter non, mais Sirius dès qu'il y a une fille à l'horizon… »

- « Ca, c'est un autre sujet Lily ! » répondit Remus en souriant « Sirius est un dragueur, il ne peux pas s'en empêcher, mais tu remarqueras qu'il le fait en plaisantant. Aucune des filles avec qui il est partit discuter aujourd'hui ne l'a giflé, n'a poussé de grands cris outragés ou n'est partie en courant. Elle ont toutes parlé avec lui un grand sourire aux lèvres »

- « C'est vrai » murmura la jeune femme

- « Tu devrais essayer de mieux les connaître et tu comprendrais pourquoi je suis ami avec eux. Ce sont vraiment des garçons formidables qui ont toujours été là pour moi dans les moments difficiles »

Lily aperçut alors le regard du jeune homme s'assombrir, il semblait perdu dans de graves pensées. Elle l'observa un moment en silence, tout en ce demandant bien ce qui pouvait le préoccupé à ce point. Remus secoua alors la tête et lui fit un grand sourire.

- « Si on allait se coucher maintenant ? » proposa-t-il en se relevant

Il tendit la main à Lily qui s'en saisit et il l'aida à se mettre debout. D'un mouvement impulsif, la jeune fille déposa un baiser sur la joue de Remus en soufflant un léger « Merci ». Le jeune homme sursauta et la regarda d'un air surpris qui étonna la jeune femme.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle

- « C'est la première fois que James m'embrasse ! » déclara Remus en la regardant avec amusement.

Se souvenant subitement qu'elle n'était plus dans son propre corps et en voyant dans le reflet du miroir accroché aux murs les corps de Remus et de James si prêt l'un de l'autre, elle resta un moment interdite avant d'éclater de rire. Elle fut rapidement imitée par Remus. Ils rirent de bon cœur un long moment avant de se calmer. Lily se sentait mieux. Elle se sentait de bien meilleure humeur et était même prête à pardonner à Potter d'avoir fait manquer à son corps une journée de cours. Elle décidé qu'elle irait lui parler le lendemain. En souriant, elle regagna alors le dortoir des garçons. Sirius n'était pas là, mais Peter dormait déjà à poings fermés. Elle se glissa dans le lit de James, ôta les lunettes du jeune homme et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- « Bonne nuit Remus » souffla-t-elle doucement

- « Bonne nuit Lily » répondit Remus d'un air amusé.

La jeune fille se mit à sourire et s'endormit rapidement.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Lily ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ! Lèves toi ! » lança Susan avant de quitter le dortoir

- « Oui ! C'est bon j'me lève ! » grogna James en se redressant dans le lit de Lily.

Avec humeur, il quitta le lit, pesta contre le sol qui était toujours glacé le matin et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. En voyant dans le miroir la chevelure rousse emmêlée de son corps d'accueil, il s'énerva encore plus. Il savait qu'il allait devoir subir le martyr pour donner à Lily une tête décente. Il attrapa la brosse et coiffa avec une infinie lenteur, les larmes lui montant aux yeux quand il lui arrivait de donner des coups plus énergiques. Il se glissa ensuite sous la douche, et lava très sommairement son corps d'accueil. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire s'il ne voulait pas rompre la promesse qu'il avait fait à la jeune fille de bien se tenir. Il se sécha ensuite rapidement, s'habilla et quitta le dortoir. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il vit immédiatement Sirius qui discutait avec Remus et Peter. Où était Lily ?

Susan s'approcha alors de lui.

- « Bizarre hein ? Potter ne traîne pas avec sa bande ! » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- « Où est-il ? » demanda James

- « Je ne sais pas, mais on s'en fiche pas vrai ! On va déjeuner ? »

- « Oui, oui » répondit distraitement le jeune homme sans quitter ses amis des yeux.

Susan le saisit alors par le bras et l'entraîna par le passage gardé par la Grosse Dame. Il se laissa guider dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il était un peu inquiet. Pourquoi Lily n'était pas là ?

- « Ben tiens ! Regarde qui mange tout seule sans le reste de son troupeau ? Potter ! »

James soupira de soulagement. Elle était là, elle allait bien. Il trouva même qu'il avait bonne mine. En se voyant ainsi, tranquillement assis non loin du corps dans lequel il était hébergé, il se demanda pour la millième fois au moins pourquoi Lily Evans n'étais pas encore tombé sous son charme. Par moment, il désespérait que la jolie rousse qu'il aimait tant réponde un jour à ses sentiments. Il pensait souvent qu'il faudrait un miracle pour que… Une idée le frappa soudain ! Il se mit à sourire largement.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? » demanda Susan en ce tournant vers lui

- « Rien… » répondit laconiquement le jeune homme

Il aperçut alors son corps se lever et passer devant lui sans lui adresser un regard. Il la suivit tout de même des yeux et se décida. Il courut à sa suite.

- « James ! » hurla-t-il

Lily fit encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, visiblement, elle avait du mal à se souvenir qu'elle était lui. James vit son corps se retourner et fut un peu troublé de voir ses deux yeux chocolat le fixer au lieu des magnifiques yeux verts qu'il aimait tant contempler.

- « Oui ? » demanda Lily

A cet instant, Remus, Sirius et Peter entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils les regardèrent un moment d'un air surpris. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Tous les élèves de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues les regardaient tous les deux avec curiosité.

« Evans ! » lança Lily en le fixant de plus belle.

James sursauta et revint à la réalité. Il allait le faire, il allait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il se racla un peu la gorge et se lança.

- « James, il faut que je te demande quelque chose de très important ! »

Par-dessus l'épaule de son propre corps, il aperçut Sirius qui le fixait de ses yeux ronds, et Remus qui faisait non de la tête d'un air affolé. Mais James était convaincu que son idée était excellente.

- « James, j'ai décidé de reconsidérer tes offres répétées… Je veux bien sortir avec toi ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ** Vous devez le savoir à force, mais tous les personnages de cette fic ( à part quelques infimes personnages secondaires…) ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling… Je ne fais que jouer avec eux…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Si j'étais moi**

**Chapitre quatre : La pire des journées…**

Un immense silence s'abattit dans la Grande Salle. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux deux. Lily se sentait très mal. Comment avait-il osé faire ça ! Elle sentait la colère monter en elle, elle serra les poings, sa respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée. Elle avait envie de le gifler mais elle répugnait à frapper son propre corps.

- « MAIS CA VA PAS MIEUX DANS TA TETE DE DEBILE ! » hurla-t-elle et l'écho de sa voix rauque se répercuta sur les murs de l'immense pièce, a tel point que depuis leur table, les professeurs relevèrent la tête.

- « JAMAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAIS ! » continua-t-elle

- « Mais James ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu attends depuis des années et des années ? » demanda timidement Teddy Parks, un élève de gryffondor de cinquième année.

Lily lui décrocha un regard noir.

- « Je suis sérieuse James » continua James qui n'avait pas l'air plus impressionné que ça par sa colère. « J'ai vraiment très envie d'être ta petite amie »

S'en était trop, elle allait être obligée de se frapper elle-même. Tous dans la salle, la regardait d'un air médusé, ne comprenant plus pourquoi Lily Evans faisait des avances à James Potter qui les refusait. Elle serra un peu plus son poing et commença à le lever quand deux mains se posèrent sur chacune de ses épaules.

- « Laisse tomber James ! » souffla Sirius en fixant le corps de Lily d'un air mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

- « Il a raison » renchérit Remus de l'autre côté.

De rage, Lily se libéra de leur étreinte.

- « Ne m'adresse plus JAMAIS la parole ! » hurla-t-elle à l'intention de son propre corps avant de quitter en courant la salle commune.

Elle quitta le château et courut dans le parc jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Elle s'arrêta enfin, se courba en deux, les deux mains plaquées sur son flanc pour soulager un point de côté. Elle tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle quand elle entendit quelqu'un arriver en courant derrière elle.

- « Lily ! » lança alors Sirius d'une vois essoufflée « Bon sang, tu cours vite ! »

- « Va t'en Black ! » lui lança-t-elle méchamment

- « Eh ! Un instant, jeune fille ! Je ne suis pas James ! Et même si pour moi, il est comme un frère, je sais reconnaître quand il fait des choses stupides »

Lily grogna.

- « Et ce qu'il vient de faire là, je dois admettre que c'était particulièrement stupide » murmura-t-il

- « Je croyais qu'on devait vraiment se faire passer l'un pour l'autre ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça moi ! »

- « Il ne fait que se donner un coup de pouce ! » s'amusa le jeune homme

- « Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! » grogna Lily

- « Je sais. Et si ça peut te redonner un peu le moral, il est en train de prendre un joli savon de la part de Remus. Quand je suis parti à ta poursuite, il l'entraînait hors de la Grande Salle avec sa tête des mauvais jours ! »

La jeune fille esquissa alors un sourire.

- « J'espère que ça lui servira de leçon ! »

- « Je ne pense pas, il veut vraiment sortir avec toi » commença Sirius

- « Ce n'est pas le moment ! » grogna Lily en faisant quelques pas.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

- « L'éviter ! Je ne veux plus jamais le voir ! » s'écria-t-elle

- « Alors évite de te regarder dans un miroir à l'avenir ! » plaisanta Sirius en s'étirant

Lily le regarda un moment d'un air grave avant de pouffer doucement. Elle sentit alors la main du jeune homme se poser sur son épaule.

- « On ferait bien de rentrer. Le cours de botanique ne va tarder et j'aimerais bien faire un tour du côté des cuisines. Je n'ai pas manger moi ce matin avec toutes vos bêtises ! »

- « Pardon ! » s'indigna Lily

- « Bon, d'accord ! A cause des bêtises de James ! » accorda le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Tous les deux reprirent alors le chemin du château. Ils se séparèrent avant d'arriver aux serres et la jeune fille regarda un moment Sirius s'éloigner en courant pour rejoindre les cuisines. En arrivant près de la serre, elle sentit tous les regards braquer sur elle. Elle garda la tête droite et entra sans dire un mot. Remus et James était déjà là. La jeune fille aperçut ses propres yeux lui lancer un regard déchirant et suppliant, mais elle ne se laissa pas influencer. Elle alla s'installer le plus près possible de la place du professeur, à la grande surprise générale, jamais James ne faisait cela. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit son exemplaire de « Milles herbes et champignons magiques » et se plongea dedans. Elle cru alors entendre plusieurs personnes murmurer des « Il est fou ! » ou « Il a pété un câble ! » mais elle ne s'en soucia guère. James avait dépassé les bornes, elle n'en avait maintenant plus rien à faire de ne plus se comporter comme lui l'aurait fait. A plusieurs reprises, certains de ses camarades de classe vinrent tenter de lui adresser la parole pour savoir comment elle allait. Elle les chassa d'un regard noir et plus personne ne lui adressa la parole de la journée.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Mais quelle journée pourrie ! Par Merlin, jamais aucun sorcier n'avait vécu une si atroce journée ! Sa tentative de persuasion de Lily avait lamentablement échoué, Remus lui avait ciré dessus comme s'il avait été un tas de crottes de Doxy et elle ne lui adressait même pas le moindre regard. Pour couronner le tout, il avait dû supporter les incessantes jérémiades de Susan et des autres compagnes de chambres de Lily.

Les agaçants : _« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? » « Depuis quand tu veux sortir avec Potter ? » « Et dans la Grande Salle en plus, mais tu es folle ! » « Tu as bu un truc pas net hier soir ? » « Tu devrais aller voir madame Pomfresh ! »_ avait rapidement fait place aux insupportables : _«Mais surtout qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de te hurler dessus comme ça ? » « Mais pour qui ce prend cet abruti ? » « Il te harcèle depuis des années et là il te renvoie bouler ! » « Mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate en t'envoyant balader ! » _

Il n'en pouvait plus. Par Merlin, elle ne savait pas se taire ou quoi ? Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il n'en pouvait plus, si cela continuait, il allait péter les plombs. Il n'avait qu'une envie, remonter dans son dortoir, se glisser sous les couvertures et y rester jusqu'à ce que les effets de ce stupide changement de corps cessent ! Mais avec ce qu'il avait fait la veille, il préférait ne même pas y penser sérieusement. Lily avait déjà des envies de meurtres à son encontre, ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter.

Maintenant qu'il analysait la situation avec le recul, il se sentait parfaitement stupide. Remus s'était bien chargé de le lui expliquer, mais au moment où il avait vu son propre visage se déformer sous le coup de la colère de la jeune fille, il avait compris qu'il venait encore une fois de faire ce que la jolie rousse lui reprochait souvent. Agir comme un imbécile sans réfléchir. Il grogna et cacha sa tête entre ses mains.

La journée de cours venait de se terminer, il était remonté dans la Salle Commune. Agacées par sa mauvaise humeur, les compagnes de dortoir de Lily n'avaient pas voulu rester avec lui et il en était ravi. Il ne se sentait pas la force de les supporter d'avantage. Lily méritait une médaille pour se les coltiner tous les jours en permanence. Heureusement que Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient de meilleure compagnie. Il soupira de plus belle. Ils lui manquaient. En cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir passer une heure, une seule petite heure avec eux, comme avant. Juste pour discuter avec eux. Depuis deux jours, il se sentait seul. Vraiment seul. Cela lui rappelait les longs après-midi qu'il avait passé seul étant enfant, avant d'avoir connu les trois autres Maraudeurs, avant que Sirius ne fasse régulièrement le mur tous les étés pour venir lui tenir compagnie. Il étouffa un cri de rage étouffer dans un oreiller. A cet instant, il entendit des petits coups frappés au carreau de la fenêtre de son dortoir. Il redressa et jeta un regard noir à la source du bruit et à sa grande surprise, il aperçut Goldo, son hibou. Il se leva précipitamment et alla ouvrir la fenêtre au volatile qui s'engouffra dans la chambre en même temps que le vent frais de la fin de journée. L'oiseau se posa sur une chaise placée dans un coin de la pièce et tendit sa patte. James récupéra le morceau de parchemin qui y était accroché et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Sirius.

_« Coucou stupide cerf sans cervelle !_

_Ma parole, Lily a une vraie horde de furies comme garde du corps ! Ces copines sont folles furieuses ! Impossible de t'approcher à moins de deux mètres ! J'ai bien vu que t'avais le moral dans les baskets et ça m'a bien ennuyé ! Alors ni une, ni deux, je me suis précipité à la volière pour t'envoyer un petit message de soutien. _

_Je vais être honnête avec toi mon vieux Cornedrue, tu sais que t'es comme un frère pour moi mais laisse moi te dire que sur ce coup là, t'as peut être été un peu loin ! Mais je suis derrière toi à 100. Après tout t'as tenté le tout pour le tout ! Bon ça a pas vraiment été une réussite, mais si tu avais du plomb entre tes deux oreilles ça se saurait !_

_J'espère bien que tout ça va s'arrêter très vite ! Non pas parce que tu me manques, mais parce qu'à force de traîner ta carcasse dans le corps d'une fille, tu vas devenir trop bizarre pour moi !_

_Allez bye mon vieux ! _

_Patmol_

_PS : Ne m'accuses pas d'avoir voler ton hibou, je ne fais que te l'emprunter et en plus c'est pour la bonne cause ! Je sais que ça doit pas être marrant pour toi d'être tout seul »_

James se mit alors à sourire et replia la lettre. Il approcha sa main du bec de son hibou et le caressa un moment. Il regarda alors tout autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose à lui donner en récompense. Il finit par apercevoir au dessus de l'armoire de Gwendoline une boite de Miam'hibou. S'éloignant un peu de son oiseau, elle s'approcha de l'armoire et tendit la main. Mais elle n'était pas assez grande pour l'atteindre. En maudissant les filles d'être toujours trop petite, il sauta pour tenter d'attraper la boite, mais n'y parvint toujours pas. En grognant de plus belle, il alla chercher une autre chaise et grimpa dessus pour pouvoir atteindre enfin la récompense pour hibou. Ce dernier s'impatientait un peu. Il déployait ses ailes qu'il commençait à battre, brassant l'air autour de lui.

- « C'est bon ! J'arrive ! » lui lança James en s'approchant.

Il versa un peu de nourriture pour hibou dans la paume de sa main qu'il présenta, tendue, à Goldo qui se précipita dessus. Une fois rassasié, le volatile sembla dans de meilleures dispositions et quémanda un peu plus de caresses.

- « Toi aussi tu l'aimes bien Lily » souffla James en soupirant « Moi je suis fou d'elle, mais tu vois, je suis tellement stupide par moment que je me mets moi-même des bâtons dans les roues… »

A cet instant, le jeune homme entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Il se tourna vers la porte et il aperçut Susan entrer dans la chambre.

- « Lily, il faut que tu… Ce ne serait pas le hibou de James ça ? »

- « Si » soupira le jeune homme

- « Il t'envoie une lettre d'excuse pour son comportement incompréhensible de ce matin ? Il s'excuse de t'avoir crier dessus ? »

- « Non, il… euh… C'est Si… Black qui m'écrit »

- « Black ! Ne me dis pas qu'il se met à te draguer lui aussi ? »

James ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- « Non, non… »répondit-il laconiquement en serrant bien profond au fond de sa poche la lettre de son meilleur ami.

Susan le regarda d'un air étonné et ouvrit la bouche comme pour poser une question, mais se retint.

- « Tu voulais me voir ? » demanda alors James pour mettre fin au silence qui commençait à envahir le dortoir.

- « Ah oui ! Remus t'attends en bas ! » répondit Susan

- « Remus ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un air étonné

- « Il m'a dit que vous aviez une réunion de préfet que vous ne pouviez pas manquer »

- « Une QUOI ? »

Décidemment, c'était vraiment la pire de toutes les journées de sa vie.

- « Une réunion de préfet ! » répéta Susan, étonnée de la réaction de celui qu'elle croyait être sa camarade de chambre.

- « J'avais entendu ! » grogna James en passant devant elle d'un pas énergique.

- « Tu es vraiment bizarre en ce moment ! Je ne te reconnais plus » souffla Susan alors qu'il disparaissait dans les escaliers.

James retrouva rapidement Remus dans la salle commune.

- « C'est quoi cette histoire de réunion de préfet ? » demanda-t-il sans préambule

- « C'est McGonagall qui a décidé ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien. »

- « Mais je suis obligé d'y aller ! »

- « Le corps de Lily est obligé d'y aller donc par la force des choses, je dirais que oui ! » s'amusa Remus, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- « Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! » grogna James

- « Ce n'est pas non plus dramatique ! Ca ne te fera pas de mal de te tenir tranquille un peu ! » murmura son ami.

James soupira et haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, il ferait contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur. A cet instant, Greg Smith, un gryffondor de cinquième année entra dans la salle commune. Il était un peu essoufflé. James le regarda traverser la Salle Commune d'un air étonné. Il le regarda s'approcher avec conviction de son corps, il n'avait même pas fait attention que Lily était là.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » lança-t-il à la jeune fille qui se met à sursauter.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- « Tout le monde t'attend sur le terrain ! »

- « Sur le terrain ! »

- « Pour le Quidditch ! On a entraînement ! »

- « QUOI ! »

James se raidit d'un seul coup. Il observa simplement Lily, elle avait l'air totalement perdue et surtout affolée.

- « Euh… Il n'y aura pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui ! » murmura la jeune femme qui n'avait jamais semblée aussi mal à l'aise.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit d'annuler du Quidditch ! Tu es capitaine James ! » s'écria Greg, outré.

James sentit qu'il fallait réagir.

- « James ! Il faut que je te parle ! » hurla-t-il à l'intention de son corps.

Lily leva la tête, le vit et se précipita vers lui, visiblement soulagée d'échapper à Greg. James l'entraîna dans un coin un peu reculer de la Salle Commune.

- « Il faut que tu ailles à l'entraînement ! » chuchota-t-il

- « Je ne peux pas Potter ! Je suis nulle sur un balai ! J'ai le vertige ! » s'affola Lily.

- « Calme toi ! Je vais bien à ta réunion de préfet, tu peux bien aller au Quidditch ! »

- « Mais je ne peux pas ! J'ai peur ! »

James fut ennuyé de la voir si bouleversée. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser tomber ce qu'il considérait comme le plus beau des sports.

- « Ecoute moi bien Lily » murmura-t-il alors en prenant un air rassurant « Tu vas sur le terrain, tu leur dit de faire comme d'habitude. Des échauffements, travailler les passer et s'entraîner au tir ! Tu leur dis que tu ne te sens pas bien et tu restes sur les gradins. Quand tout est fini, tu leur dit qu'ils ont bien bossé, et tu rentres. Ton calvaire sera fini ».

- « C'est tout ce que j'ai à faire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « C'est tout ! Tu peux le faire ? »

- « Je crois ! »

- « Très bien ! Bonne chance Lily ! » lança-t-il alors en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle. Il était soulagé. Il avait pu lui parler sans qu'elle lui hurle dessus. Bon d'accord, elle n'était pas dans son état normal, mais c'était tout de même un mieux non négligeable. En plus, il était content d'avoir un peu plus serein d'avoir réussit à l'apaiser un peu. Il n'aimait pas la voir tourmentée.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demanda Remus à voix basse

- « Je lui ai donné des conseils pour le Quidditch ! »

Remus se mit à sourire largement et hocha la tête.

- « Très bien ! On va à notre réunion ? »

- « S'il le faut ! » souffla James d'un air las.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

« Dis leur de faire comme d'habitude ! » ! Il en avait de bonne Potter. Il pensait peut-être que c'était facile de faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle était une pro de Quidditch alors que sa seule expérience sur un balai avait eu lieu en première année avec madame Bibine et qui s'était soldée par une peur bleue. En tremblant, elle prit le balai du jeune homme dans sa main et sortit des vestiaires. Le reste de l'équipe était là et la regardait d'un air étrange.

- « James, ça va ? » demanda Greg Smith

- « Je ne me sens pas très bien » avoua alors Lily qui se sentait devenir de plus en plus pâle.

- « Allez ! Un bon petit entraînement de Quidditch et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! » déclara le gardien qui avait déjà enfourché son balai et qui flottait désormais à quelques mètres du sol.

Tous les autres membres de l'équipe l'imitèrent à l'exception de Lily qui ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la terre ferme. Sentant sur elle le regards des coéquipiers de James, la jeune fille su qu'il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle racla sa gorge, ajusta les lunettes de James qui glissait sur son nez.

- « Bon alors, on va faire comme d'habitude ! Vous commencez par vous échauffer, ensuite, vous ferez quelques passes et après on travaillera les tirs… » répéta-t-elle docilement.

- « Mais James… » commença Greg que Lily se mit à détester au plus profond d'elle-même, pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas en paix ? « Tu avais dit qu'on travaillerais avec des cognards sur les esquives cette séance ! »

- « J'ai changé d'avis ! » lui lança sèchement la jeune fille

- « Mais on a le match contre Serdaigle dans pas longtemps ! On doit absolument travailler ça ! » s'indigna une des batteuses.

Lily observa attentivement chaque membre de l'équipe qui la regardait d'un air grave. Par Merlin ! Elle était dans le corps du capitaine de l'équipe alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas tout simplement faire ce qu'elle leur avait dit de faire !

En soupirant, elle abdiqua.

- « C'est bon, c'est bon ! On va le faire votre truc avec les cognards ! » marmonna-t-elle d'assez mauvaise humeur.

Elle vit alors Greg se poser sur le sol, récupérer la valise qui contenait les balles volantes et tendit des battes à chacun des joueurs, Lily y comprit.

- « Je vais juste vous regarder » bafouilla-t-elle en prenant la batte en bois que lui tendait le jeune homme

- « Non, James ! Tu ne verras rien si tu restes sur le sol ! Et puis, depuis quand tu rechignes à voler ! » s'amusa Greg en s'élevant dans les airs.

En maudissant une fois de plus James Potter, le Quidditch et tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Lily enjamba le balai de James et se souvenant de la marche à suivre décolla de quelques centimètres. Elle avait très peur, elle n'avait jamais vraiment volé sur un balai, mais ce n'était pas le moment de fléchir, elle n'était pas dans la maison rouge et or pour rien ! Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'éleva un peu plus haut dans les airs. Lorsqu'elle arriva au même niveau que les autres joueurs, elle se sentait à la fois très fière d'être arrivée jusque là, mais terrifiée de ce qui allait bien pouvoir ce passer.

A cet instant, Greg qui tenait deux balles rouges dans ses bras les lâcha. Tous les joueurs levèrent leur batte, Lily les imita, peu rassurée. Soudain, elle aperçut un des deux cognards lui foncer dessus à une vitesse impressionnante. Affolée, la jeune femme maintenait bien haut sa batte en l'air pour repousser la balle kamikaze mais, encore peu habituée à la dimension de son corps d'accueil, elle manqua le cognard qui vint s'écraser sur elle, en plein dans le ventre. Elle fut désarçonnée de son balai et se sentit tomber dans le vide. Elle n'hurla même pas, la puissance du coup lui ayant sentit le souffle. Ce n'est qu'en sentant la violente rencontre entre son dos et le sol dur qu'elle poussa un gémissement avant de s'évanouir.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Tu vois, ça n'a pas été si terrible que ça ! » lança Remus en souriant alors qu'ils entraient dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

- « Moi j'ai trouvé ça soporifique ! » grogna James en se laissant tomber sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée.

- « Tu te plains souvent… » s'amusa Remus

- « Je voudrais t'y voir ! »

- « Tu m'excuseras, mais du côté des transformations corporelles, je crois que j'en connais un rayon ! » lui lança Remus d'un air grave.

James soupira.

- « Je sais, excuse moi… »

- « Ce n'est rien, je sais que tu es sur les nerfs en ce moment. Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile ! »

- « C'est pire que ça ! Je crois qu'on vient d'inventer une nouvelle forme de torture ! Etre enfermé dans le corps de la fille dont on est amoureux mais qui vous déteste ! »

Remus se mit à sourire doucement et tapota son épaule d'un air amusé. A cet instant, Susan entra dans la Salle Commune.

- « Tu es déjà rentrée ? » demanda-t-elle à James

- « Oui, elle n'a pas duré trop longtemps » répondit le jeune homme en essayant d'être le plus agréable possible.

- « Tant mieux ! On a pas réussit à finir le devoir de potion pour Slughorn, tu pourrais peut-être nous aider ? » lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

James la regarda d'un air étonné. Il n'était le meilleur élève en potion, loin de là.

- « Tu ferais mieux de demander à… » mais James interrompis sa phrase.

Lily était la meilleure élèves en potion, et il était dans son corps ! Par Merlin, cela ne cesserait donc jamais.

- « Si tu veux » murmura-t-il « Mais je ne te promets rien, je… je n'ai pas très bien compris la dernière leçon »

- « Ah bon ? » s'étonna Susan « Je croyais pourtant que tu… »

- « REMUS ! »

Tous sursautèrent en entendant Sirius hurler de la sorte en entrant dans la salle commune.

- « Remus ! Par Merlin tu es là toi aussi ! » continua le jeune homme en fixant James.

Il avait les traits tirés et paraissait pâle et inquiet.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Remus en se levant de son fauteuil précipitamment.

- « Il y a eu un problème à l'entraînement de Quidditch ! » lança Sirius encore essoufflé.

Une très mauvaise sensation parcourue le corps de Lily et James se leva d'un bond.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en fixant son ami droit dans les yeux.

- « James est tombé de son balai » répondit le jeune homme en le fixant également.

- « NON ! »

James avait hurlé. Tout le monde le regardait avec curiosité, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Lily était tombé de balai !

- « Il est à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh dit que ce n'est pas très grave, mais j'ai pensé que… »

- « Je vais aller le voir ! » déclara Remus en s'approchant de Sirius.

- « Je viens avec toi ! » souffla ce dernier

- « Moi aussi je vous accompagne ! » décréta James en leur emboîtant le pas.

- « Mais Lily ! » lança Susan « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu t'en fiche de Potter ! En plus ça n'a pas l'air grave ! »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir et passa devant elle sans un mot. Il quitta la Salle Commune à grand pas. Remus et Sirius finirent par le rejoindre et le retinrent par le bras.

- « James ! Lily ne serait jamais parti comme ça à ton chevet ! » souffla Sirius

- « Je m'en fiche ! » grogna James qui ne se souvenait pas avoir été plus angoissé un jour.

- « On va aller la voir, on vérifiera que ton corps n'a rien… Toi tu restes ici et… »

- « Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! » hurla James en coupant Remus « Je me fiche de mon corps ! Il peut être brisé en deux que ça me serait égal ! C'est ELLE ! ELLE, vous comprenez ! Je veux voir comment elle va ! Je veux être à son chevet ! C'est de ma faute tout ça ! »

Sirius et Remus le regardèrent d'un air étonné avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Tous les trois reprirent alors le chemin de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'antre de madame Pomfresh, ils l'aperçurent immédiatement. Le corps de James, plus pâle que d'habitude était allongé sur un grand lit blanc. James s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Il vit ses yeux s'ouvrir et son propre regard chocolat se poser sur lui, rempli de colère.

- « Toi ! » grogna Lily entre ses dents « Je peux te jurer que plus jamais je ne monterais sur un balai ! »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent un moment étonné avant de sourire avec amusement à la jeune fille qui soupirait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ** Vous devez le savoir à force, mais tous les personnages de cette fic ( à part quelques infimes personnages secondaires…) ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling… Je ne fais que jouer avec eux…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Si j'étais moi**

**Chapitre cinq : Mais finalement…**

Il souriait ! Potter souriait ! Elle était coincé dans se lit de l'infirmerie, elle avait affreusement mal au dos et lui, il souriait.

- « Tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas te marrer alors que mon dos est en compote ! » siffla-t-elle alors avec hargne

- « _Mon_ dos… » rectifia le jeune homme en approchant encore un peu plus son visage du sien.

- « Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ! » grogna la jeune fille en le fixant des les yeux.

James se redressa un peu mais ne cessait pas de la regarder. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet et cela la troubla un peu. Mais elle se reprit vite, il devait se faire du souci pour son enveloppe corporelle. Il se fichait complètement d'elle… Mais après tout, elle s'en fichait que James ne s'intéresse pas réellement à elle. Elle le regardait avec un regard assassin.

- « Comme c'est mignon ces disputes de vieux couple ! » lança Sirius en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Black, si tu ne tiens pas à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, je te conseille de courir très vite dès que madame Pomfresh m'aura remise d'aplomb ! » lui lança-t-elle « Dans ce corps là, je pense que je pourrais faire des dégâts ! »

- « Tu vois bien qu'il y a des avantages ! » souffla alors James en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Lily se redressa alors précipitamment dans son lit. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre une réplique bien cinglante car l'infirmière avait fait son entrée dans la pièce.

- « Ne le fatiguez pas trop. Il a fait une longue chute. Mais enfin, il a l'habitude… » lança-t-elle d'un air cinglant.

Elle déposa sur la table la plus proche de Lily son plateau rempli de fiole de potion aux diverses couleurs. Elle en sélectionna soigneusement une qu'elle déboucha, puis fit apparaître une grande cuillère et servit une généreuse dose de potion.

- « Buvez ! » lança-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

Lily obéit sans rechigner bien que la mixture ait un goût particulièrement infâme.

- « Vous faites moins de manière que d'habitude ! » s'étonna l'infirmière en rebouchant sa fiole « Cette chute a du bon finalement »

Lily se mit alors à sourire largement. Ainsi le grand James Potter ne voulait pas prendre ses médicaments comme un gentil garçon ! Il faisait des caprices ! Cela réjouissait grandement la jeune femme. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à James qui semblait mortifié tandis que Remus et Sirius riait à qui mieux mieux dans son dos. A cet instant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à toute volée et Peter entra en courant. Malheureusement, il trébucha sur le sac de Sirius qu'il avait laissé au milieu de l'allée et se vautra de tout son long sur la table où les fioles étaient déposées. Plusieurs d'entre elles furent alors éjectées et vinrent se briser sur le mur juste au dessus du corps d'accueil de la jeune fille. Les corps de James et Lily furent alors recouverte d'un immonde mélange rose, vert et orange qui empestait.

- « ON NE COURT PAS DANS UNE INFIRMERIE ! » hurla madame Pomfresh en direction de Peter qui penaud, essayait de se faire le plus petit possible.

- « J'ai appris que James avait eu un accident… » tenta-t-il de se justifier mais il ne parvint pas à calmer la colère de l'infirmière qui sans plus de cérémonie fit sortir tous les visiteurs de la pièce.

James s'éloigna alors du lit de la jeune fille qui fut surprise de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il reste encore un peu près d'elle. Elle le vit lui adresser un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce, elle lui répondit d'un sourire, mais le jeune homme avait déjà tourné le dos.

- « Regardez moi le chantier qu'ils ont mis ici ! » grogna madame Pomfresh en contemplant de champ de bataille qu'était devenu son infirmerie « Toutes ses fioles brisées ! _Evanesco_ »

Les morceaux de verres brisés et toutes les traces de potions disparurent instantanément. Mais Lily se sentait encore liquide poisseux qui lui dégoulinait le long du visage. Elle y porta sa main pour s'essuyer quand elle ressentit une très étrange sensation. Elle ferma les yeux. Un fourmillement de plus en plus fort se fit ressentir dans son corps avant de s'arrêter d'un coup sec. Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, elle n'était plus allongée dans son lit d'infirmerie, mais au milieu d'un couloir en face de Remus.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors

- « QUOI ? » demandèrent en cœur Remus, Sirius et Peter.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à toute volée et James en sortit.

- « C'est fini ! » hurla-t-il en brandissant le poing vers le ciel.

Lily regarda un moment ses mains redevenues fines et délicates et les posa sur son visage. Elle soupira de bonheur en ne sentant plus la monture froide des lunettes de James. Elle se tourna alors vers Remus en souriant.

- « Je suis redevenue moi ! Le calvaire est fini ! »

Remus se mit à sourire. Lily se tourna alors vers James, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Elle vit les yeux du jeune homme se mettre à pétiller de plaisir. Elle se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. A cet instant, une élève de Pouffsouffle, visiblement de première année s'approcha d'elle.

- « Lily Evans ? »

- « Oui »

- « Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait te voir dans son bureau… avec James Potter »

La joie de Lily retomba immédiatement. Que lui voulait le professeur ? Si elle était punie à cause de cet imbécile de Potter, il allait le lui payer ! Elle lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard assassin. Il parut surpris de son changement soudain d'humeur mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle maudissait le jour où Merlin avait mis James Potter sur sa route.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Elle lui avait sourit ! Et pas n'importe quel sourire ! Le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu, un sourire éblouissant, un sourire radieux, le seul et unique sourire sincère que Lily Evans lui avait jamais adressé. Bien sur, il avait été très vite suivit de son regard froid et sec habituel, mais le souvenir du visage de Lily illuminé par ce rayon de soleil lui restait en mémoire…

- « Tu pourrais m'attendre ! » lança-t-il en direction de la jeune fille qui s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers.

- « Tu pourrais marcher plus vite ! » lui répondit-elle sèchement

- « Tu dois te souvenir que mon dos n'est plus qu'un tas informe de chair et d'os ! » grogna-t-il.

Par Merlin, Lily avait vraiment fait une mauvaise chute. Son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir. A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- « C'est vrai, excuse moi » murmura-t-elle « Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi si tu veux… »

James eut du mal à déglutir. Il devait être en train de dormir, et de faire le plus beau rêve de sa vie. Lily lui proposait gentiment et spontanément son aide. Elle lui avait parler d'une vois si douce et si délicate qu'il en était subjugué.

- « James ? Ca va ? » insista-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Le jeune homme sentait le magnifique regard de la jeune fille se poser sur lui et il frissonna.

- « On devrait peut-être retourner à l'infirmerie… » s'inquiéta Lily « J'expliquerais à Dumbledore que… »

- « Non, c'est bon, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu sonné… » la rassura James en souriant

- « Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai jamais su voler… » murmura-t-elle d'un air penaud

- « Non, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû insister pour que tu fasses cet entraînement »

La jeune fille lui accorda alors un autre sourire. Plus timide celui là mais tout aussi charmant. James se sentait poussé des ailes. Deux sourires dans la même journée ! C'en était presque trop. En plus, elle lui parlait gentiment, sans aucune trace d'animosité. La première discussion calme et posée qu'ils avaient depuis des mois.

- « On devrait peut-être se dépêcher alors, Dumbledore va nous attendre sinon… » souffla-t-elle en reprenant sa route.

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tous les deux se rendirent alors en silence dans le bureau de leur directeur. La porte était ouverte, mais Lily tint tout de même à frapper.

- « Entrez ! » lança le professeur Dumbledore.

D'un même pas, James et Lily entrèrent alors et s'installèrent alors dans les fauteuils que leur désignait leur directeur. James grimaça quand son dos entra en contact avec le dossier du son fauteuil. Par Merlin ce que cela pouvait faire mal !

- « Quelque chose ne vas pas James ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore en le fixant par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes.

- « Mon dos me fait un peu souffrir » ajouta le jeune homme en essayant de prendre l'air le plus détaché possible.

- « Oui, madame Pomfresh m'a mis au courant de votre accident. C'est fort regrettable, heureusement il y a plus de peur que de mal. Mais c'est surprenant tout de même. Tu es pourtant un si bon joueur de Quidditch… » lança-t-il d'un air nonchalant en croisant ses mains au dessus de la table.

James eu un peu de mal à déglutir et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lily qui était tout d'un coup devenue blême.

- « Je… Je n'étais pas très concentré sur ce que je faisais… » balbutia-t-il en passant nerveusement sa main dans sa tignasse brune.

Il regretta un court instant de ne plus sentir sous ses doigts la soyeuse chevelure de la jeune femme, il retint de justesse son soupir.

- « Oui, ce sont des choses qui arrivent… » murmura le vieux professeur avec un sourire amusé.

Il se tourna alors vers Lily qui se raidit un peu.

- « C'est surprenant comme parfois ont peu devenir bien mauvais dans des domaines où l'on excellait auparavant. N'est-ce pas Lily ? Le professeur Slughorn m'a parlé de la potion que tu as préparée lors de son dernier cours. Il était stupéfait et très inquiet pour toi… »

James sentit ses entrailles de tordre. Par Merlin ! Le professeur semblait avoir des soupçons sur ce qui leur été arrivé, voir pire… Sinon, pourquoi cet interrogatoire ! S'ils étaient punis, Lily ne le lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais.

- « J'étais fatiguée et je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit avant, j'ai passé le reste de la journée à dormir» répondit la jeune fille et James resta admiratif de la voir mentir avec autant d'aplomb.

- « C'est vrai, tu as été absente le reste de la journée… » souffla le professeur Dumbledore.

James était stupéfait de voir que le vieux sorcier semblait amusé par cette discussion.

- « Je suis ravi de voir en tout de voir que tu vas mieux » lança-t-il

Lily se mit alors à rougir et balbutia un remerciement. James soupira doucement.

- « Je vous ai convoqué tous les deux aujourd'hui pour savoir si vous n'aviez rien à me dire… » souffla alors le vieux professeur d'une voix mystérieuse.

Mille dragons ! C'était certain, il savait ! Il voulait les faire avouer ! Mais ça ne marcherait pas. Tout dévoiler maintenant alors qu'ils avaient récupéré leurs corps ne servirait à rien d'autre que de les faire punir, en particulier Remus qui était l'investigateur de toute l'histoire. James serra très fort les poings sous le bureau. Lui ne dirait rien, mais Lily… Elle avait beaucoup souffert et il n'avait pas été très malin dans l'affaire. Il n'osait pas la regarder de peur que le professeur Dumbledore ne s'en rende compte. Il suppliait mentalement Merlin de lui venir en aide.

- « Non professeur, nous n'avons rien à vous dire ! » lança alors Lily avec une incompréhension parfaitement dosée dans la voix.

Si James n'avait pas été au courant de l'histoire, il aurait facilement pu se laisser tromper par elle. Il était vraiment épaté de voir qu'elle était capable de si bien mentir. Il n'aurait jamais cru la jolie préfète capable d'une telle chose. Il tomba encore plus amoureux d'elle si c'était possible.

- « Enfin, moi je n'ai rien à vous dire, mais peut-être que Potter… » continua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

- « Non, non ! Moi non plus je n'ai rien à dire ! » lança-t-il alors en faisant mine de réfléchir un peu à la question.

Lily était définitivement la plus merveilleuse de toutes les sorcières !

- « Très bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai aucune raison de vous retenir. » déclara le professeur qui souriait largement.

Sans demander leur reste, James et Lily se levèrent, saluèrent leur professeur et se dépêchèrent de quitter le bureau. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes à grands pas pour s'éloigner de leur directeur. Lorsqu'ils furent assurer qu'il ne les entendrait pas, ils échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire. James était aux anges. Lily riait avec lui. Elle avait un joli rire, mélodieux et doux. Il la dévorait du regard, elle était tellement belle quand elle était heureuse. Il aurait tant aimé être pour toujours celui qui la rendrait heureuse. Il la fixa tant et tant que la jeune femme sans aperçut et se calma. Elle avait l'air gêné et ses joues prirent une adorable teinte rosée.

- « Et bien, Potter, tout est bien qui finit bien finalement ! » déclara-t-elle

- « Oui » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- « Je pense que je vais rejoindre mon dortoir ! Je suppose que je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire détaillé concernant _mon_ attitude étrange de ses derniers jours de la part des filles »

- « Excuse moi » murmura James en baissant les yeux.

- « Ce n'est rien. Je ne pense pas que tu ais fait des choses que je ne puisse pas expliqué par un état de grande fatigue… ou un début de folie ! » ajouta-t-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

James se mit à rire doucement. La jeune fille lui adressa un timide signe de la main et partit seule dans le couloir. James regarda s'éloigner le corps qui l'avait accueillit pendant ces quelques jours avec un drôle de sentiment. De la joie, de l'espoir et un certain regret.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Précautionneusement, Lily ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et elle fut immédiatement agressée par ses trois compagnes de dortoir qui la forcèrent à s'installer sur son lit.

- « Ca suffit maintenant Lily Evans ! Tu vas nous dire ce qui t'arrive depuis deux jours, sinon, je te jure que… » commença Susan qui laissa sa phrase en suspens d'un air menaçant.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire. Devant elle, se tenait Cléa, Gwendoline et Susan, bras croisés et mine dure.

- « Il ne m'arrive rien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée et j'étais un peu sur les nerfs, c'est tout. Excusez moi si j'ai été désagréable avec vous. »

Les trois jeunes semblèrent se radoucir un peu, mais ne quittait toujours pas leur air sceptique. Elles allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit qui faisait face au sien sans cesser de la fixer.

- « C'est bien vrai cette histoire de fatigue ? » demanda Cléa d'un air sévère

- « Bien sur que c'est vrai ! J'étais vraiment crevée ! » répondit Lily dans un sourire.

- « Mauvaise période du mois ? » demanda Gwendoline d'un air suspicieux.

- « Non, juste de la fatigue ! » répondit la jeune fille en riant presque.

Elle imaginait la tête qu'aurait fait James s'il avait été coincé dans son corps à elle durant cette période là ! Elle eut du mal à réfréner le fou rire qui commençait à la gagner. Devant l'air effaré de ses compagnes de dortoir, elle se calma rapidement et sécha du bout des doigts les larmes qui étaient apparut dans le coin de ses yeux.

- « Lily ? » s'inquiéta Susan

- « Je vais bien, rassurez vous ! Ce sont justes les nerfs ! » leur assura-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

- « Tu devrais aller voir madame Pomfresh ! » lança Gwendoline en se levant pour poser sa main sur son front comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

- « Mais elle en vient ! » s'exclama Susan en fixant Lily d'un air agacé « Elle s'y est précipité quand elle a su que Potter était tombé de son balai ! »

Les deux autres jeunes fille poussèrent alors un cri de surprise et Lily décrocha à son amie un regard assassin. Elle n'aurait pas pu tenir sa langue.

- « C'est vrai ? » gloussa Gwendoline en s'installant en tailleur au pied de son lit.

- « Oui ! Elle revenait d'une réunion de préfet avec Remus, Black est arrivé en courant nous apprendre qu'il y avait eu un accident et aussi sec, elle a filé à son chevet ! » lança Susan qui semblait maintenant plutôt en colère.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Potter ? » demanda Cléa dont l'œil en alerte et la mine de conspiratrice faisait craindre à Lily que dans la demi-heure qui suivrait cet interrogatoire, toute l'école serait au courant de se qui s'y serait dit.

- « Rien » répondit-elle moins sincèrement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

- « Ne nous ment pas ! » s'amusa Gwendoline.

- « Tu peux nous le dire si tu sors avec lui ! » lança Susan d'une voix glaciale « Tu ne nous a jamais rien caché ! »

Lily soupira.

- « Je vous jure que je ne sors pas avec Potter » murmura-t-elle doucement. « Je ne sortirais jamais avec lui ! »

C'était étrange, elle n'avait plus la même véhémence quand elle disait cette phrase, comme si quelque part, elle n'en était plus tout à fait convaincue. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées insensées. Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre Potter et elle, c'était l'évidence même.

- « Alors pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec lui ce matin ? » demanda Susan en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

- « Un coup de folie ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! Je voulais lui faire une farce… Je voulais lui montrer à quel point… à quel point c'est pénible quand quelqu'un vous fait des avances alors que vous vous fichez totalement d'elle… de lui ! »

Voilà, elle s'était totalement embrouillée, c'était malin !

- « Je voulais juste me moquer de lui » conclua-t-elle en espérant que ses amies s'en contenteraient.

- « Tu n'en as rien à faire de lui ? » continua Cléa, d'un air étonné.

- « Absolument ! » décréta Lily en faisant mine de balayer un Potter minuscule et imaginaire de ses genoux.

- « Alors pourquoi tu as couru le voir à l'infirmerie ? » demanda Susan.

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Lily pensa qu'il était grand temps que son amie arrête de poser toujours ce genre de question qui la replongeait une fois de plus dans le nœud du problème ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve une raison, et une bonne ! Quelle idée Potter avait-il eu aussi d'accourir comme un dément ! Il s'était inquiété pour elle. Elle trouvait cela touchant.

NON ! Potter n'était pas venue la voir elle, il était venu voir son stupide corps et vérifier qu'il allait bien ! Stupide corps ? Pas si stupide que ça finalement ! Plutôt pas mal, pour le peu qu'elle s'était autorisée à regarder. Il avait un très joli torse… La jeune fille se mit alors à rougir et secoua vivement la tête pour chasser les images qui venaient de l'assaillir.

- « Alors ? » demanda Susan, la ramenant à la réalité.

- « C'est tout simple. Je suis préfète de Gryffondor et mon devoir est de m'inquiéter de la bonne santé de mes camarades de classes. Ca aurait pu être grave »

- « Tu aurais du laisser Remus s'en charger… » fit remarquer Cléa

Maudites soient ses amies qui avaient toujours réponse à tout.

- « C'est vrai » concéda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître troublée par la remarque « Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que c'était Potter. Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui ! » assura-t-elle d'une voix posée.

- « Même si ça avait été Edward Levy ? » demanda Gwendoline.

- « Bien sur ! » mentit Lily en essayant de ne pas grimacer en pensant à l'énorme Edward Levy , son regard de pervers et son menton fuyant.

Elle observa alors ses trois amies qui la fixaient avec attention.

- « Les filles, je vous jure que je vais bien, que je n'ai rien, et que je me suis bien reposée ! » lança-t-elle en souriant.

- « Tu en es sure ? » demanda Cléa

- « Certaine ! » leur assura-t-elle

Toutes lui firent alors un grand sourire et Lily se sentit vraiment soulagée. Tout allait pouvoir redevenir comme avant.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Le vent frais soufflait dans ses cheveux et le fit frissonner. Depuis combien de temps était-il là à scruter le terrain de Quidditch désert à cette heure ? Il aurait été bien incapable de le dire. Il pensait à elle. Il pensait souvent à elle, mais jamais comme ça. Elle lui manquait. Quoi qu'il en dise, il avait apprécié de se retrouver dans son corps à elle. Ce qu'il regrettait le plus, c'était ses yeux. Il avait prit goût à les contempler dès qu'il passait devant un miroir ou quoique se soit capable de refléter son image. Il soupira. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre dans les gradins déserts.

« Sans doute Sirius ou Remus qui vient me chercher pour le dîner » pensa-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

- « Tu vas attraper froid ! » souffla une voix douce à côté de lui.

James sursauta et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait parlé. Elle était là, ses grands yeux verts plongés dans les siens comme il l'avait imaginé. Lily.

- « Je suis résistant » murmura-t-il en détournant le regard.

- « Je m'en était rendue compte, avec une chute pareille, j'ai eu d'être la chance d'être toi ! » répondit-elle en s'installant à ses côtés.

Le cœur du jeune homme battait à tout rompre. Il devait rêver. Lily était là, assise près de lui et lui parlait sans hurler et sans être froide. C'était un pur bonheur.

- « J'ai vu les garçons dans la Salle Commune, ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas revenu depuis notre rendez vous avec le professeur Dumbledore » chuchota-t-elle

- « J'avais besoin de réfléchir… » répondit-il « Je suppose que Remus t'a remercié de n'avoir rien dit à ce moment là… Tu l'as fait pour lui pas vrai ? »

- « Pas que pour lui… » souffla Lily dans un murmure.

Le cœur de James cessa un moment de battre mais ne préféra pas demander de précision. Il préférait garder l'espoir qu'elle l'ait fait un peu pour lui aussi plutôt que l'entendre dire qu'elle l'avait fait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement.

Il la sentit alors se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à se que leur jambes se touchent et leurs flancs se frôlent. Le jeune homme eut beaucoup de mal à déglutir.

- « J'ai un peu froid, James » se justifia-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Mais elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire. En cet instant, la seule chose que le cerveau du jeune acceptait d'assimiler était qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. James… Tout d'un coup cela sonnait comme un délicieux bonbon qui lui fondait sur le cœur. Merlin ce qu'il était bon de l'entendre murmurer son prénom. Le paradis devait être exactement comme cela. De grands gradins déserts, un petit vent frais, Lily le frôlant en murmurant juste James.

Il ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant magique.

- « J'ai une question à te poser… » chuchota alors la jeune fille après un court instant de silence.

James se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans celui de Lily.

- « Quoi ? » souffla-t-il

- « Pourquoi tu t'es jeter sur le nuage ce jour là ? Si je l'avais traversé toute seule, il n'y aurait pas eu d'effet… »

James hésita un moment. Devait-il lui révéler la vérité ou non ? Il décida de lui dire, l'ambiance du moment était propice aux confidences.

- « A l'origine, la blague était destiné à Rogue et au frère de Sirius. Mais tu as traversé le nuage la première et Rogue s'approchait. Et je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse passer dans le nuage en second, sinon, c'est dans son corps que tu aurais été bloqué et ça, tu vois, je ne l'aurais pas supporté ! »

Il la sentit frissonner de dégoût.

- « Quelle horreur ! Moi dans le corps de Rogue ! » grimaça-t-elle

- « Et lui dans le tien ! Imagine un peu ce qu'il aurait pu te faire ! » cracha-t-il avec colère.

- « Tais toi ! » le supplia-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Le corps de James fut alors secoué d'un violent frisson que Lily ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir sentit. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, elle avait les joues roses.

- « Tu m'as sauvé alors… » murmura-t-elle

- « En quelque sorte… » concéda le jeune homme « Lily, je ne laisserais jamais personne te causer du tort. »

- « Je sais… » souffla-t-elle doucement.

Elle se leva alors et lissa un court instant sa jupe avant de se tourner vers lui.

- « Je suppose que je dois te remercier alors pour m'avoir sauver de Rogue » murmura-t-elle

- « Lily… » commença James d'un air étonné.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la jeune femme avait déposé un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Un baiser très doux, presque aérien mais qui transporta littéralement James dans un autre monde.

- « Merci James… » souffla la jeune fille en se redressant.

Incapable de réagir, James la regarda alors s'éloigner de lui sans faire le moindre geste. Lorsqu'elle eut disparut, le jeune homme se leva alors d'un bond.

- « WAOOOOOOOOOOUH ! » hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons en brandissant ses points vers le ciel.

Il sentait qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Lily Evans venait de l'embrasser.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que, cachée à l'orée du couloir qui menait dans les vestiaires, une jeune fille rousse, les joues rougies par l'émotion, et ses grands et beaux yeux verts pétillant écoutait son cri de victoire en riant doucement.

**FIN**


End file.
